Magic Between Us
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Collection revolving around B&B. Every chapter a drabble between 100 and 300 words. Rated M for some chapters. COMPLETE.
1. When He's Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

This is my peace offering since I only have about 30 minutes of writing time a day for the next few weeks and nothing is getting updated. But I am determined to keep this as drabbles between 100 and 300 words so whenever something pops into my head I'll post it here. Sorry about that but I am literally in school from 9am till midnight as I'm preparing for a competition so this is all I have time for. If you like this I'll take my half hour a day and try and post over the course of the next few weeks. If there's no interest, that's cool too, I'll get my BB fix some other way :) Enjoy!

**When He's Gone  
**

* * *

_The bones were not sufficiently clean, the platform wasn't sufficiently sterile, and the lack of focus was unacceptable_.

Dr. Temperance Brennan completed her tirade in the cool, unemotional tones she had perfected since adolescence before snapping off her latex gloves and heading back to her office.

Vincent's pale face had lost even more color with each icily delivered word, but Cam, Hodgins, and Angela merely listened impassively and exhaled in relief when she walked away.

"Dear god," Cam moaned piteously. "She has been unbearable this week." Looking up as if seeking divine help, she wondered, "When the hell is Booth getting back?"

It was Angela who muttered the answer everyone else was thinking.

"Not soon enough."


	2. Disconnect From Reality

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I just had a near accident on the icy streets of Atlanta(cannot even believe it is snowing here!) so of course this immediately jumped to mind. I think next one will likely be smutty. Enjoy!

Note re reviews: I love answering reviews but that is on hiatus likely until next week when I have more time, but I read them all greedily and if you have a specific question, I will make sure to answer it.

**Disconnect From Reality  


* * *

**

"I'm okay," she said quickly, holding up one bandaged hand and trying to reassure him. But his eyes were dilated and his heart rate went through the roof as he took in her bruised appearance.

"It's extremely dangerous, the roads are very icy," she said unnecessarily. "You shouldn't have driven here. I made it perfectly clear that I was unharmed."

Booth ignored her and leaned close to inspect her bruises more closely. "_Jesus,_" he whispered in horror, cataloguing her split lip, her cut cheekbone, the already yellowing bruises marring her soft skin. "You are _not_ unharmed."

"I'm okay," she repeated, but her voice was a near whisper as he gently circled his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Booth reminded himself to take a step back, to release her now that he knew she was relatively okay. But his panicked brain must have lost all disconnect with reality because instead, he trailed his lips oh-so gently along her bruised cheek and murmured recklessly, "Come on, baby, let me take you home."


	3. The Answer To Every Question

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Nightly post. Trying to earn the M rating. Review please, you know I love it :)

**The Answer To Every Question  


* * *

**

It was the soft ping the buttons made as they popped off her blouse and scattered on the hardwood floor that made him freeze. Wild-eyed and out of control, he looked down at his partner, her eyes and harsh breathing telling him she was as crazed as him.

Her beautiful breasts were spilling out of her skimpy bra, her skirt hiked up above her waist, underwear hastily yanked all the way down. His cock was rock-hard and ready at her entrance and he was desperate to sink himself into her softness. Every part of him already knew that she would feel like paradise. _TightHotWetParadise_.

The blood was pounding in his veins and it seemed to be chanting only one thing. _Bones. Bones. Bones. Bones.  
_

But he was frozen because he had to be sure … _was this what she wanted, what she needed, what she could no longer deny anymore?_ He needed to know …

Her nails scraped across his back, her eyes locked unwaveringly on his, blue fire burning him and giving every answer he had ever needed.

_Yes. Yes, yes, hell yes. Now and tomorrow and every damn day after. Oh Fuck … Yes._


	4. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Because I'm still peeved we never got a peek at those 6 weeks. Who's with me? :)

**Waking Up  


* * *

**

"I want to see my wife," he demanded and she sighed sadly. It wasn't the first time he had made this request and she didn't want to be the one to correct him. The nurse silently thanked god when the woman he wanted to see walked into the room and she was allowed to escape without having to offer an explanation.

"Bren, baby, I wanna go home," he said immediately upon seeing her. "You know I hate hospitals."

"Booth," Brennan's voice was soft, but she almost wanted to cry as she walked closer to the bed. She knew he had just woken up because he was only ever this confused when waking from a deep rem cycle.

"Booth," she repeated gently. "We are not married." Immediately his eyes clouded and he frowned and Brennan felt like she was punishing him every time she said those words.

"What?" She saw his eyes go to his hand and then her own, he always did that and the lack of a wedding ring always seemed to hit him the hardest.

"You were in a coma," Brennan explained, just like she had twice already since he'd first woken up. She explained everything to him gently and softy; as always, ending with, "we are just partners."

And just like the last two times, the words left _him_ reeling and scraped _her_ raw.


	5. Sex Me Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

If the last one made you sad, there, there, I'm going to make it all better. It was a struggle to keep this under 300, but I did, 299 to be exact. The A/N adds extra words, grrr, but believe me, I kept it under, lol! The title really says it all! :)

**Sex Me Up**

**

* * *

**

"Just admit it, Booth," she repeated, opening her door. "You are sexually repressed and probably in need of sexual stimulation since …"

"Bones!" His horrified roar stopped her ruminations, but only momentarily.

"You see," she said triumphantly. "You can't even talk about it. How are you ever going to get-" she thought for a second before smirking, "-sexed up, if you can't even _talk_ about sex?"

"You don't even know what that means," he said heatedly and beyond aggravated at her amused tone.

"I can guess," she purred, as always deliciously intrigued by this side of him. _What was he hiding under all that repression? _"It's exactly what it sounds like, right?"

"Yeah," he snapped suddenly, crowding her against the nearest wall. "Yeah, it is, but if you are so interested, I can give you a demonstration." He wasn't sure who was more surprised. For a second Booth thought he'd managed to actually shock her speechless, but she was quick to recover.

"A demonstration?"

Her words were low and throaty and she looked at him with fuck me eyes that heated him up from the inside out. It was like something snapped and he shocked them both by grabbing her hips and pinning her to the wall, lips whispering against hers, "I'll sex you up and then you can return the favor."

"You want me to …" her voice trailed off and her hesitation empowered him.

"Touch me," Booth finished in a husky whisper. "Fuck me," he added, nipping her earlobe. "Sex me the hell up."


	6. All That Matters

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Angst alert, I'm sorry, but I can't help it! Hope you still like! :) P.S. I'm pretty sure OBU will be updated tmw.

**All That Matters**

**

* * *

**

Booth heard the sobs the moment he walked through the front door.

Racing to the bedroom, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed and panic gripped him at seeing his normally composed wife so out of control. But he saw the object in her hand and he knew why she was crying; it made him want to cry too.

"Oh god, sweetheart, please don't cry," he murmured, sitting on the bed and pulling her close; soft cries now muffled against his chest. It wasn't a surprise, but it was still heart-breaking; the doctors had told them how small the odds were, but every single time that one pink line devastated them all over again.

"Oh god, Booth," she whispered brokenly. "I don't think we'll ever be able to …" Her voice trailed off on another muffled sob as she realized that after nearly a year of getting the same result over and over again, the only logical conclusion was the one thing she couldn't bear to say aloud.

"Shhh, shhh," he soothed, stretching out on the bed with her, hands caressing gently along her back. "I love you so much," he said softly, kissing the top of her head adoringly.

Over and over again he told her how much he loved her, the words-the truth behind them- the only thing he could give her to soothe the scar this was leaving on her soul.

"Me too," she answered, the words barely audible against his throat. But he heard them and he knew one thing absolutely.

"That's all that matters," he promised, hugging her tightly. "You, this, us, it's all that matters."


	7. So Much More Between Us

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

So I've decided to experiment a little with this series since every chapter is less than 300 words, the damage will be fairly contained if my experiments are a disaster, lol! Nothing too crazy, just different POVs and whatnot. My first ever first-person POV, be gentle, but I appreciate honesty and I'd love to hear any speculation you might have as to the speaker :)

**So Much More Between Us **

* * *

At night I no longer bother to pretend. In the darkness of my bedroom it's so easy to forget that we are partners, that it's dangerous, that it could ruin something that is absolutely incredible. It's so easy because the only thing I think about anymore is how the most incredible thing of all would be to feel my partner's hands on me.

For a long time I ran away from that thought, but now I simply embrace it as my own hand moves faster. I think of the one person I need more than anything else, I hear the only voice that can make me happy and furious and burns me, all at the same time. And I come so hard, it astounds me.

The orgasm is spectacular, the kind that seems almost impossible to have when you are by yourself and it makes me shudder to imagine how it would be between us if we ever cross that line. More and more it seems like it's not a matter of _if_, but rather of _when_; and it should scare me, but it doesn't.

The only thing that scares me anymore is the thought that I'll never get to find out what my partner feels like under my hands. The thought is unbearable and every part of me rejects it. We are partners and it's dangerous, but there's so much more between us than our partnership and the job.

We both know it and it's time we both stop running from it.


	8. Can’t Stop Myself

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

This might be the only post of the day as I am attempting to work on the next Breaking chapter. It's short but I nearly made myself giddy writing this, no idea why, lol! :)

**Can't Stop Myself  


* * *

**

Booth wasn't even sure what had made him walk inside, but once he did, it was impossible not to look around.

_I shouldn't even be here_, he reprimanded himself. He knew the score and had accepted it a long time ago, or at least he thought he had.

_Walk out, walk out_. But he couldn't stop looking at a smooth silver band with tiny little sapphires almost the same color as her eyes; the stones were encrusted flatly unto the surface and all he could think of was, _it'll never catch on her gloves._

"Sir?" Booth was slightly startled at the polite, modulated voice. "Is there anything I can help you with? Would you like to look at anything in particular?"

_No._

"Yes," he answered almost faintly without taking his eyes off the glass case. "I … I'll take that one, please."


	9. I'll Make It Better

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

I'm hoping to have ESF updated tonight, but if not, here's my BB offering.

Also, because I just _love_ companion pieces (I'm sure this is not a secret), I've decided to make every 10th drabble a companion piece to a previous one! So if you let me know which one you'd most like to see a companion piece to, I'll go with the most popular choice! :)

**I'll Make It Better**

* * *

"Booth," he answered briskly, fingers drumming impatiently on the desk.

"You need to come get Dr. Brennan and take her home."

"What?" He froze in alarm at Cam's voice. "What's wrong?"

"She's sick, Booth," Cam explained. "She should be at home under a pile of blankets, drinking chicken soup, not at work." Across the phone line, Booth heard the exasperated sigh. "But when I suggested it, she nearly took my head off."

"Sick?" The word was more for himself than Cam. He'd been wrapping up a case and hadn't seen his partner in the last two days, but he had talked to her multiple times and she'd never mentioned being sick. _Of course, she hadn't._

"She looks like death warmed over, Booth," Cam said softly. "She needs to get some rest."

"Thanks for calling me," Booth said, anxiety washing over him as he picked up his car keys. _God, a sick Bones_, the thought was almost panic-inducing. _She never got sick_. "I'm on my way."


	10. You Should Know

Diclaimer: Don't own Bones

Oh my, I was surprised that the non-smutty chapters won out. There was a fairly even split between chapters 8 and 9 and since I'm nothing if not flexible (really I couldn't make up my mind) I will do a companion piece every_ fifth_ drabble, so the companion piece to 9 will be chapter 15! Hope you enjoy this, it was so hard to keep it under the word limit, but I triumph over the FF word count once more, muahaha! Hope you enjoy and remember, it's nice to let me know if you do!

P.S. I've been getting this inquiry lately so let me assure that Breaking update is on the horizon, likely by next week :)

**You Should Know**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?" she mumbled, loose and relaxed, fingertips tracing a random pattern on his chest.

"I … I did something yesterday, Bones," he said hesitantly and because Brennan had her head pillowed on his chest, she easily heard the way his heart picked up speed.

He jostled her slightly as he leaned to open the drawer on his side of the bed. She felt him rummaging around for a few seconds before he settled back against the pillows, her upper body still sprawled over his torso.

Brennan couldn't help the slight gasp against his skin as she spotted the small jewelry box in his hand.

"I don't know what happened," Booth confessed, twirling the small box in his fingers. "I saw this and I … I don't even know how I ended up …" His voice faded on a sigh. "I know the score, Bones, I know." With one hand he played with the little box, with the other he played with the ends of her hair. "And I want you, however I can have you and nothing, _nothing_ is going to change that."

"But I don't want to lie to you." His voice was almost mesmerizing when he added, "You should know I can't stop myself from thinking about this, you should know I want it."

"I don't _need_ it," he clarified in absolute honesty. "'Cause, truth is, I only need you, but I want it and if you ever want it too …"

The rest of the sentence went unspoken as his thumb flicked open the lid, exposing the perfect ring in its perfect setting.


	11. Hot For It

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Reminding you 'all this is an **M** rated fic! Hope this tides you over :)

**Hot For It**

* * *

"Bones," he murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder. "Baby, I can't sleep."

"Booth," she mumbled sleepily. "It's one in the morning."

"I know." His tongue swirled around the lacey strap across her shoulder. "But I want you so bad."

"Now?" she questioned, cracking one eye open and turning her head to look at him.

In one swift move, he rolled her under him, attacking her lips and pressing his erection between her legs.

"Yes now," Booth gasped, scattering wet kisses down her throat. He snuck one hand down her silky pajama shorts and touched her naked sex; he _knew_ she never wore underwear with those shorts.

Brennan gasped as he fingered her slowly, thighs automatically parting to better accommodate him. The second he felt her moisture hit his fingers, he growled against her neck and stripped off the shorts. Her hands helped him get rid of his own pants and immediately he was sinking himself deep inside her.

"_Fuck!" _he nearly shouted, pulling out slightly before plunging back in. "I cannot even _believe_ how goddamn hot you make me."

"Mmm," she murmured lazily, circling her arms around his neck and letting him pound her deliriously into the mattress. His desperation aroused her and she breathed excitedly in his ear, "Do I make you hot for it, Booth?" His entire body shuddered at her sexy words, so different from the things that usually came out of her mouth. Shit, it all turned him on: squinty talk or regular vocabulary.

"Yes!" Booth moaned, his pounding rhythm destabilizing as they both lost control. "_So, so fucking hot for it_."


	12. Miscalculation

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones**. Warning:** my tiny little tag for the Proof in the Pudding! If you don't like **spoilers**, stop reading now!

Ohh, under the word limit by two little words! After a re-watch of the episode I couldn't stop thinking about this! Plus, I will put it out there, I kinda liked Mr. W. I don't think I've ever tried my hand at a non-recurrent character before, but I quite enjoyed writing this. What do ya think? :)

**Miscalculation  


* * *

**

I had known that Agent Booth was going to be trouble; it was the reason I tried to keep him out of the lab to begin with.

I'd read the file carefully and that was mostly why I astutely timed the lockdown _after_ his departure. Though not explicitly stated in so many words, I gathered from his file that the Jeffersonian staff was essentially his team. I knew that Dr. Brennan was his partner and I knew that keeping him away from that lab while I essentially commandeered both his partner and his team was the most logical, intelligent move.

He confirmed my suspicions in the Jeffersonian parking lot when he told me they were _his people_. And I commended myself once again for having read the file on Agent Booth so thoroughly and having the foresight to act accordingly.

My satisfaction didn't last long and keeping Agent Booth away from that lab proved impossible; the bastard walked right past my men and blasted his way in.

I must admit I never expected him to go quite that far, but about twenty minutes after he got inside I knew where I had miscalculated. I had assumed that Agent Booth's file told me everything I needed to know about him. But I had assumed so very wrong, because the file lacked one very significant detail about Agent Booth that I could have really used: the man was in love with his partner.

That little fact was definitely not in his file and if I had that little tidbit of information, I would have known sooner that keeping him away from that lab was going to be an exercise in futility.


	13. Sweet Susceptibility

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

I hesitate to post this since the site seems to have completely freaked out and no alerts are getting sent so I don't even know if this is going to get read! (Shakes fist at FF!) But I seem incapable of holding chapters back, so here it is. Hope you are reading! :)

**Sweet Susceptibility **

* * *

She slipped out of his arms and he immediately stirred awake.

"Oh, babe …" he grumbled sleepily. "Come back to bed."

"Booth …"

"Bones, he's fine," Booth sighed, leaning on one elbow and watching her pad across the room; her white nightgown like a beacon in the darkness. "He can't sleep with us every night."

"But he's crying."

"No, he's not …" But it was too late, she had already opened the door and scooped the deliriously happy ball of cream-colored fur into her arms.

Booth flopped back on the bed on a resigned sigh as she climbed up, the puppy licking every single part of her he could reach.

"He's very affectionate," she laughed delightedly.

"Oh yeah, he's got your number, all right." At her puzzled look, he pulled her down and wrapped himself around her. "Never mind." He nuzzled the back of her neck and softly petted the ecstatic puppy curved against her stomach.

"This is the last night, Bones," Booth said firmly, just as he had the last three nights in a row.

"Okay," Brennan agreed, just like she had every single time before.

"I mean it," he rumbled, tightening his arms around her and lightly biting down on the soft skin of her nape.

"I know," she replied, smiling faintly in the darkness, fingers linking with his over one peacefully sleeping puppy.

Booth shook his head ruefully; _she _had _his_ number, all right. From the moment she'd turned those brilliant eyes on him and told him, _I don't know what that means_, she damn well had him.


	14. Against the Odds

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Enjoy! This is a bit different, but I could totally picture this! :)

**Against the Odds  


* * *

**

"Get ready to pay up," he said gleefully.

"No," she denied, looking at the spectacle. "No way. I know Booth, he likes privacy, no way he's forgotten that office is all glass." It was precisely that reasoning which had made her believe the odds were in her favor when she foolishly accepted this bet.

"Believe it, baby," he snickered, wiggling his fingers in anticipation of his payment. "You know Dr. B has a way of making him forget everything."

"Oh my god, he's pissed," Cam breathed. "I wonder what she did."

"He stormed in, ranting about idiotic, risk-taking scientists," Hodgins provided helpfully, gaze riveted on Brennan's office. "Damn, I've never seen them standing that close."

"Come on, Booth," she encouraged as if he could hear her. "Just settle down, you know she's reckless, no surprise there." Cam kept talking as if her reasoning would somehow find its way into the office and make him come to his senses. "I know you don't want your first kiss to be in the middle of her office in full view of anyone passing by."

"Forget it, Cam," Hodgins laughed. "You are about to owe me a hundred bucks."

"Damn," Cam groaned, her hundred dollars going up in smoke as Booth answered whatever undoubtedly infuriating thing his partner had just thrown at him by grabbing the lapels of her coat firmly and crashing his lips down against her without hesitation.


	15. Everything’s Better in Your Arms

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Why does FF count this as 300 words, but my word doc counts it as 262? Can anyone explain this to me? I nearly cried making this 300 words, lol! All right, whining over :) As promised, companion piece to number 9.

**Everything's Better in Your Arms  


* * *

**

_Jesus,_ Booth realized,_ Cam had not been exaggerating, she looked like Death._

"Come on, Bones, we are leaving." _And how unfair was it that even looking like hell she was still the most beautiful thing ever? _

"Booth," she rasped, raising dazed, red-rimmed eyes.

"God, Bones, look at you," he said gently, bundling her up into her coat before Brennan even realized what was going on. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you doing?" she protested instead of answering. "Booth, I have work to do."

"No," he corrected firmly, voice no longer quite so gentle. He could see the stubbornness coming and he braced himself to meet it head on. "You have some getting better to do."

"Let me go." Brennan attempted to break his hold, but she was so weak, it was like fighting a steel manacle.

"Temperance," he warned. "You are sick and I'm taking you home, so either you walk out or I carry you out." His eyes flashed. "Your choice."

"Fine," she accepted, sensing her defeat in the steely tone to his voice. "But for the record, I do not approve of your high-handed, dictatorial manner."

"Noted."

Walking out of the lab took every single ounce of energy and she braced a hand against the nearest wall on the verge of passing out.

"I'll make you chicken soup," he whispered, sweeping her up into his arms in one smooth motion.

"I don't eat chicken," she mumbled against his chest, eyes closing tiredly.

"Vegetarian soup," Booth amended softly, holding her closer and brushing his cheek against dark, silky hair.


	16. Insight

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. **Warning:** Tiny tag for the _Dentist in the Ditch_. Also if the last line makes no sense to you it's because you haven't watched_ Con Man in the Meth Lab_ and _Hero in the Hold_, so tiny spoilers for those as well.

I know nothing much except this is getting updated, but writing time is at a premium over the next months or so. Anyway, I loved the last episode and couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

**Insight**

**

* * *

**

"Partner slash friend, huh?" she questioned in amusement, slipping on pajamas.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I figured partner slash love of his life wasn't going to go over too well." He smirked. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Seeley would have strangled me."

"I really liked her," she concluded sincerely. "And even though they seem very different, I can see why your brother's in love with her. Somehow, they seem pretty perfect together."

"Yeah, they are two of a kind, all right." For a moment, he frowned, "I can't believe he still hasn't told her."

"Well, not everyone can say, I love you, after a month, Jared," she teased softly.

"I know, but try five years, babe," he corrected. "They've been circling each other for over five years."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide. "Five years?"

"Yup, I thought he was going to say something when she went on that date with me, but …"

"You dated her?"

"Not dated," he laughed at the narrowed-eyed look. "One date. Long story, but I was an ass when I first met her and she ended up pushing me off a bar stool."

"I'm sure you deserved it."

"I did," he sighed ruefully. "But you are supposed to be on my side."

"I am," she murmured, snuggling next to him. "She's in love with him too, you know."

"Oh, I know."

He'd suspected it when she pushed him off that bar stool, but he'd known for sure the moment she demanded with nearly-crazed eyes he steal a dead writer's body for her to examine.


	17. Miss you, Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Ah, the last episode has pretty much sent me into a frenzy of writing! I hope to have Breaking updated tonight, but if it doesn't happen, hope this tides you over! Let me know how you like it :) I've also decided to go by my word count instead of stupid FF's, but these will def still be drabbles!

**Miss you, Baby  
**

* * *

"Hello, Booth." Her smooth voice traveled across the phone line and hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Hey, Bones," he answered evenly, despite his racing heart beat. "How's your Saxon warrior?"

"You were listening," she laughed, ridiculously happy just from the sound of his voice. "He's very well, fully authenticated. How are you, Booth?"

_I'm a wreck, Bones. I've spoken to you precisely twice in two months and I miss you so much that I'm this close to getting on a freaking plane._

"Just swell," he answered casually. "Though things are a lot more boring without you around."

"All the remains have been fully authenticated," Brennan said. "I'll be back soon."

"When exactly?" The question popped out lightning fast as his fingers tightened on the phone.

"Next week," she replied just as quickly. "I don't have the exact date with me, but definitely next week."

"Call me when you get back to civilization and give me the flight info." He knew she was in some remote patch of dirt and had to go an ungodly number of miles to even get a working phone. Hence, why he'd only gotten two calls from her in two damn months.

"Booth, you don't have to …"

"No," he interrupted, all attempt at casual vanishing like smoke. "Do _not_ argue with me. I _will_ be picking you up."

The intensity in his tone stole her breath away and maybe that's why she whispered suddenly, "I've missed you so much."

His heart stopped.

"_Oh, Bones_." If passion could be tasted across crackling phone lines … "I _need_ you to come home."


	18. To Hell with Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DON'T WANT A HINT OF SPOILER FOR A FUTURE EPISODE STOP READING NOW. SERIOUSLY!**

For those that disregarded my warning, allow me to explain why I am posting something so awful. I was an idiot and read sides and now I want to curl into a little ball and cry. This may lead to some delays on some of my stories for a while (you may send the hate email directly to HH) just because this type of angst is all that it's coming out now and it's just way too awful! I hate leaving stories hanging, so I'm going to try and work through my funk, but the muse is feeling anemic right about now! Maybe this is hitting me so hard because I had such a happy little glow going from the last few episodes! Don't hate me :)

**To Hell with Everything**

* * *

_Sonofabitch._

What the hell was he doing? What the hell were _they_ doing?

Freaking coffee and lunch dates with people _not _each other. He didn't know whether he was more pissed at her or at himself.

_Aw, fuck, what a damn mess_.

But was it so wrong to go out with someone and try and have a good time and not have to worry about slipping or maybe saying something that revealed _just a little_ too much? Or how about just sitting across the table from a woman and actually _knowing_ just where he stood, knowing that …

_Fuck! _

It didn't seem wrong, but it _felt_ wrong.

He crushed the beer can in his hand and felt the undeniable urge to swing it against _something_.

Would she even care? And how much of a fucking idiot was he for wanting her to?

Oh, to hell with this.

_You go on your freaking coffee date and I'll go on my lunch date and I'll damn well get over you even if I have to spend the rest of my life trying._

So what? So what that he couldn't _actually_ imagine spending the rest of his life with anybody but her? So the fuck what?

To hell with her.

* * *

_p.s. anyone remembers who wrote that story where Booth gives Bones his army dogtags? **Bumblebee587** posed this question and I remember reading this story but can't find it and it's driving me crazy! _


	19. Nothing Left To Do But Give In To You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Desperately trying to slap the muse back. And I'm making myself feel better by deciding that irrespective of any spoilers, this is how they will end up! Next up is 20, so let me know what companion piece you vote for!

**Nothing Left To Do But Give In To You**

* * *

"That's everything, right, Bones?" he asked, carting what Booth hoped was the final box inside.

"Yes, that's the last one," Brennan replied. "The rest will be … what are you doing?" She quirked an eyebrow as he popped open a beer and plopped himself on the couch.

"I'm relaxing, Bones," he explained with a quick grin. "Come on, try it with me," Booth invited, patting the couch next to him.

"But Booth, do you know how many boxes we have to unpack?" Brennan spread her hands, indicating the numerous boxes littering the area; the couch and TV the only things that actually _belonged_ in the living room.

Booth set his beer aside and leaned forward, catching her hand and tumbling her onto his lap.

"Boxes aren't going anywhere," he reasoned, nuzzling the side of her neck and sighing in satisfaction. "Have I told you how freaking happy I am?"

"And I'm responsible for that," she said smugly, momentarily forgetting about the boxes and trailing kisses on the smooth line of his jaw.

"You sure are," he murmured, slipping his hands under her t-shirt and caressing her smooth back. "Shit, babe, where's your bra?"

In a flash, she had straddled him, arching into his hands as he cupped her bare breasts under the oversized shirt she was wearing. "Took it off," Brennan gasped. "We are not going anywhere tonight, right? Just unpacking."

"That's right," he breathed, sweeping the shirt off and falling on her breasts with unadulterated enthusiasm. "Unpacking." Without missing a beat, Booth rolled her under him, tonguing her nipples madly and rocking his erection between her legs.

She moaned his name in appreciation and he lined open-mouthed kisses up her throat, panting against her parted lips, "How about I unpack you right here on this couch?"


	20. Sweet Addiction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

All right chapter 17 won out! So here we go, companion piece! I fight my funk, you fight your fear of that little green button, it's only fair! :) As a reward for your fabulousness I will attempt really really hard to update again tomorrow :)

**Sweet Addiction  


* * *

**

She was almost outraged by how much she'd missed him. It was almost terrifying that she'd barely made it two months before _needing_ to come home to him. But as she stepped out of the plane, Brennan didn't even care. So what that she appeared to be so addicted to her partner that going a few months without seeing him had actually felt like a few years? The thought should have terrified, but it merely exhilarated her.

She spotted him immediately and as if he could sense her even through the crowd of people, he turned in her direction, burning her with his gaze.

Slowly she walked towards him, heart beating faster and her body feeling softer with every step. He seemed rooted in place as she neared and when she finally stood in front of him, his nostrils flared and lips parted slightly as if his body automatically needed to inhale air.

"Booth," she breathed his name in a husky murmur and the sound seemed to coil around him like electricity.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped his other hand around her nape, bringing her close without hesitation.

"Bones," he nearly moaned the word against her ear, inhaling her deeply as she hugged him. "Damn, I missed you." He buried his face against the side of her neck, hesitating momentarily before deciding to hell with their game, to hell with everything that didn't involve him and her and this sweet addiction. "Fuck, I nearly lost my mind."

_Game over, baby, _Booth thought ecstatically, opening his mouth on her neck blissfully and pressing a searing kiss against soft, delicate skin.


	21. All We Can Do

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

All right, I'm combating the forces of evil with fluffy,established BB, hope that is to your taste! The goal is to update a few of my other stories this weekend, so let's hope that works out! If this is making the wait easier, let me know!:)

**All We Can Do  


* * *

**

Getting home at nearly midnight Booth groaned and immediately whipped out his cell phone. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to fall into bed and curl himself against his wife, but she wasn't home.

"Bones," he told her voicemail. "Stop working, baby, please come home."

He stripped his suit off and fell face down in an exhausted heap on the bed in nothing but his colorful boxers. Three hours later, he rolled over, hands sliding across the cool sheets on the still-empty left side of the bed.

"Aww, Bones," he whispered, getting out of bed and throwing on a faded pair of jeans and an even more faded T-shirt.

He found her on the floor of the bone room, back against the wall, looking blindly at the lab table full of remains in front of her.

"Bones," he called softly. "You know what time it is?"

"Booth," she said faintly, turning dry, gritty eyes on him. "I … no … I've lost track … I can't find it, Booth, I can't find it and he's going to walk." Her voice was desperate and he slid down next to her on the floor, scooping her up into his arms.

"What?"

"Caroline, she told me," Brennan explained, an edge of hysteria in her voice. "She told me, no murder weapon, no cause of death … that monster is going to walk."

"Bones," he soothed. "Caroline is a cutthroat federal prosecutor, she'll say whatever she needs to in order to get us to hand her the damn perfect case." And he was going to give her a piece of his mind the next time he saw her.

"We are doing all we can," he comforted, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead. "That's all we can do, baby."


	22. Exclusive Territory

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**Exclusive Territory  


* * *

**

"How was your date, Booth?"

She asks the question causally, as if she could care less about his answer and it makes him so fucking tempted to shoot back something nasty like, _It was great Bones, best sex of my life._

But who is he kidding? He's not going to have sex with Catherine and he knows it. And even if he did, it wouldn't be the best sex of his life because he already knows who the best sex of his life will be with and, despite her beauty, it's not with Dr. Bryar.

He friggin' knows that it's the infuriating woman sitting across from him who's going to rock his world.

"It was fine, Bones," he says casually, lightly slapping at her hand when she reaches for another fry. "Thanks for asking."

"I still don't understand why she gave you a tie, Booth," Brennan ventures and he can't help but feel slightly gratified at the pout he detects in her tone. "I mean, anthropologically speaking, when …"

"It was kinda of a joke, Bones," he interrupts quickly before she can get into her lecture and kill his happy glow by proving to him that the pout he heard in her voice wasn't because she didn't like the fact that another woman had given him a tie, but rather because she didn't understand it, anthropologically.

"It doesn't mean anything," Booth adds, because even though they agreed to this, he can't help wanting to reassure her. And it's so ironic because he wants her to feel territorial, but at the same time he wants her to know she really has no reason to; she doesn't seem to know it, but he's quickly learning that regardless of how many dates he goes on, he'll always be _her _exclusive territory.


	23. Breathe You In

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Second update of the night for you! Thanks to **cathmarchr** for the following prompt: Booth on the computer! This is what I came up with! Let me know if these are still doing it for ya :)

**Breathe You In  


* * *

**

"Holy … oh shit, Bones!" Booth wheezed out in near panic. "I think I just deleted all our paperwork!"

"I doubt it, Booth," she replied calmly, but he was too busy panicking to pay attention.

"Yeah, I did," he said in horror, tapping keys madly. "Oh my god, I knew trying to do this on the computer would be a bad, bad …"

"Would you calm down?" Brennan sighed in exasperated amusement, getting up from her couch. Going over to her desk, she leaned over his shoulder and slapped his hands away from the keyboard.

"Here," Brennan said evenly, her breath ghosting over his ear as she tapped keys expertly. "It's nearly impossible to permanently delete information on a computer," she explained, but he was suddenly distracted from the paperwork fiasco by the sea-breeze scent assaulting his senses.

"Unless you are purposely seeking to actually …" Her voice continued to explain how accidentally deleting information permanently was virtually impossible, but his mind was practically shutting down as he inhaled deeply.

Booth's eyes nearly drifted shut as her hair brushed over the side of his neck and he could not believe how fucking good she smelled. "God, you smell so incredibly good."

"There it is, no need to …" His words registered and she gasped, "_What?_"

Booth froze as he realized he'd actually verbalized his thoughts. _Shit, shit, shit_.

"Your perfume," he declared with a shrug, making a desperate attempt at casual. "It smells good."

"I'm not wearing perfume," she informed him seriously.

_Oh damn_, Booth whimpered mentally, _how very unfair._


	24. Slow Burn

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Query: How hard is it to write smut in 300 words or less? Answer: A lot harder than one would think! Hope that even at 298 words it's still delicious and enjoyable!

Next one will be #25, which you'all know means companion piece. Any of these are fair game so pipe in with your choice. Let's hear it for the democratic process :)

**Slow Burn  


* * *

**

"You look fancy, Bones," he whispered in her ear, swaying them gently to the music drifting over the ethereally decorated art gallery. "Do you want fancy sex tonight, baby?"

"And just what kind of sex is that, Booth?" she murmured coyly, strumming her fingers softly along his nape. He shivered involuntarily, her delicate strokes on the back of his neck spectacularly revving up his system.

Silently, Booth sent a heartfelt thanks to the brilliant event planner who had decided that the only lights should be the ones at the base of each painting, individually illuminating each work of art. The result was a dark, romantic atmosphere that left him free to suggestively explore his own work of art.

"The kind where I strip this dress off you oh so very slowly-" his hands drifted down to mold against her ass and grind her slowly into him "-and then worship every single inch of your perfect body ravenously with my mouth."

"Oh," she gasped softly, letting her head fall back and sighing in pleasure as his warm lips descended to press sensual, open-mouthed kisses up her throat. "Booth."

"Oh yeah, I love it when you say my name just like that," he said huskily, pressing her against the nearest wall.

"Say it again," he enticed, sliding one hand under her short cocktail dress and stroking silky wet underwear. The absolute darkness surrounding them made him especially daring and he slipped two fingers into her, rubbing slowly but precisely.

"Booth, god," Brennan panted, surprised and outrageously aroused as he fingered her deliciously against the wall. "You are going to make me come."

"Yeah, I am," Booth agreed, pumping his fingers into her slick depths in relentless determination. "Right now, baby," he assured huskily. "I'm gonna make you come right now."


	25. Every Delicious Thing

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

ohh, the promos, the promos! They are so good for the inspiration. Here we go, the companion piece to #23. It was kinda hard to pick because the choices were all over the place but I think this ultimately won out. Hope u enjoy!

**Every Delicious Thing  


* * *

**

Brennan watched in surprise the red color blooming on his cheeks.

"Booth … are you all right?" She leaned in curiously to inspect him, fascinated by the way in which he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nearly shuddering as he did so. "Booth?"

"_Fuck!_" His eyes snapped open and he jumped up from the chair, startling her into taking a step back.

"How the hell can you not be wearing any perfume?" he accused, eyes a bit wild as he brought his hands to her shoulders and buried his face against her neck.

Brennan let out a little squeak of surprise at the unexpected actions, but her head started spinning pleasantly as he tightened his hands on her and inhaled deeply once again. Vaguely, Booth realized that he had lost his freaking mind, but it was hard to care because he was suddenly feeling nearly intoxicated.

"God, you smell like every delicious thing I've ever wanted," he murmured against her skin, running kisses from the line of her neck up until he reached her mouth. Her delectable lips were already parting for him and he tunneled his fingers in her fragrant hair and devoured her.

When lack of oxygen made them both gasp for air, he finally released her. Taking identical steps back, they stared at each other with dazed, shocked expressions.

"We … the paperwork … it's almost done," she stuttered, pointing vaguely to the computer and he nearly laughed at the inane topic.

"You really thinking about paperwork right now, Bones?" he challenged, closing the distance between them, but being careful not to touch her.

She shook her head no and he whispered, "Tell me."

"I'm thinking-" her hand fisted unconsciously in his shirt, "-that _you_ taste like every delicious thing _I've_ ever wanted."


	26. Warning Call

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Just because sometimes I think about things like this, lol! All right, I hope these continue to be enjoyed, I'd hate to think I'm shouting into the void :)

**Warning Call  


* * *

**

He watched her walk out the door and immediately picked up his cell, dialing one particular number.

"Booth!" Angela answered excitedly. "Is Bren on her way?"

"Yeah, Ange, she just left," he replied evenly. "And this time I would like her to come back home in one piece."

"Aw, Booth, we are just going dancing, you know, girls' night out," she explained on a chuckle. "What do you think I'm going to do to her?"

"I don't know," he said in a steely tone. "But last time she came back with two huge bruises and a damn split lip."

"Ah yeah, there was that skirmish at the club," she remembered sheepishly. "You should have seen the other guy."

Booth closed his eyes and prayed for calm. "Return her to me in one piece, Angela," he repeated with what he considered near saintly patience. "That means not one scratch on her perfect skin."

"Did you give her this lecture?" Angela inquired amused. "Because you know how she can be."

"Yeah, I gave her the lecture and now I'm giving it to you because I know girls' night out is almost entirely your brain child."

"Does Bren find this whole over-protective vibe hot?" she mused flirtatiously. " 'Cause I do."

"Have fun, Ange," he said pleasantly, adding one final warning before hanging up the phone. "And make sure my wife remains unharmed this time because if she comes home hurt again, you'd better believe I'll be pissed."

* * *

_p.s. mmm, does it get any yummier than Booth?_


	27. Lunchtime Entertainment

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: All right, this might not make much sense if you haven't read chapter 8 of _Fighting Words._ Basically, BB out their relationship to Angela after she made a big deal about a hickey she spotted on Brennan's neck the day before.

**Lunchtime Entertainment  


* * *

**

"Hey, Bren, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Angela apologized sheepishly. "I know it probably …"

"It's okay, Ange," Brennan soothed, smiling as she got up from her desk and took off her lab coat. "You caught me by surprise and I overreacted."

"No, I know why you were upset," Angela insisted. "And I'm sure Booth was upset too. Really, you two have to finally …"

"Angela, believe me, Booth was not upset," she assured.

"Oh sweetie, you have got to be kidding me," Angela shook her head despairingly. "You think that man wants anyone else to put their hands on you?"

"No, I most certainly do not, Angela," Booth announced calmly, biting back a smile at the way Angela's eyes widened. "You ready for lunch, Bones?"

"Yes, you're right on time," she said, eyes sparkling as she walked right into his arms. "I'm starving."

"Mm, let's go feed you then," he whispered, cupping the back of her head and kissing her quickly but firmly. "Anyone else putting their hands on you, Bones?"

Angela's shocked gasp reverberated around the office as Brennan answered casually, "Last time I checked, just you, Booth."

"Good, let's make sure we keep it that way," he shot back flirtatiously, hand going to the small of her back as he guided her out of the office.

"I'll see you later, Ange," Brennan called out casually.

"Oh, you most certainly will!" Angela nearly yelled, coming out of her trance. "And you two better not be messing with me, 'cause that would be cruel!"

* * *

_p.s. for everyone that wanted to see this, hope you enjoyed! And hoped it was entertaining regardless of whether u have read Fighting Words!  
_


	28. Changes in the Status Quo

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Just because I love Sweets and I realized I've been neglecting him in this story! What do ya think?

**Changes in the Status Quo  


* * *

**

"All right," he began patiently. "Who would like to start?"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him impassively and Sweets started to lose his cool.

"We are going to talk about this," he tried again, voice rising slightly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Booth declared calmly.

"I caught you making out in the observation room," Sweets huffed in disbelief, finally losing his patience.

"Whoa, we were not making out," Booth was quick to correct. "It was a kiss and our relationship is none of your business."

"A relationship you've been hiding!" he accused heatedly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not that long," Brennan shrugged casually, cool and collected as always. "And it has nothing to do with our work, thus it doesn't really concern you in your role as our therapist."

"Are you serious?" Sweets gaped. "You think this won't affect your work? How can you possibly believe that …"

"Because, Sweets, the way I feel about Bones doesn't change just because there's a new title attached to our relationship."

Booth rose from the couch and fiddled with his tie in an automatic gesture of impatience. Seeing that her partner was getting antsy, Brennan decided it was time to end this particular session.

"Don't worry, Sweets," she soothed their agitated young therapist. "Really, the only thing that's changed is that Booth and I have sex now."

"Ugh, Bones, don't talk about sex in front of the kid," Booth groaned, helping her into her coat. "We might traumatize him."

"Guys, it's not that simple …" he tried again, but they were already out the door. On a frustrated grunt, Sweets let his head fall back, closing his eyes briefly.

_Well_, he decided optimistically, _at least now I can cross off unbearable sexual tension from the list. _


	29. Taxicab Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Okay, it seems by the last chapter, Sweets was not very popular, even though I love him! Hope this is more to your taste :)

**Taxicab Confessions  


* * *

**

He ushered her into the cab and followed her in. Settling back into the seat, Booth was attempting to shake off his considerable buzz when her breath ghosted along his neck and her slim fingers landed on his crotch.

"Jesus, Bones!" he choked out. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious," she replied on a husky murmur, rubbing him firmly.

"Bones, you're wasted," Booth nearly whimpered, grasping her hand before she could make him forget they were both intoxicated _and_ in a damn taxi. "You are so going to regret this tomorrow."

"No, the only thing I regret is that you've yet to fuck me, _or—"_ she emphasized the word precisely,"—make love to me."

"It's not fair," she pouted adorably, eyes bright as a result of alcohol and sheer determination. "I've been waiting for you."

Booth wanted to cry. She was way too drunk and he was not drunk enough and this was the type of conversation that could destroy his sanity.

"We are both drunk, Bones," he whispered, brushing his fingers softly across her cheek.

"I don't care," she replied mutinously, capturing his hand and running her tongue over his fingertips.

"You'll care tomorrow," Booth assured, thumb rubbing against her soft bottom lip. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Then why don't you want me?" She distilled vulnerability and he was helpless against it.

"Oh baby, I want you." Curling the hand she wasn't holding against her nape, he pulled her forward until her forehead was leaning against his. "And if tomorrow morning,_ you_ still want _me_, then I'll show you exactly just how much."

"Does that mean you're staying with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she sighed in satisfaction, curling next to him sleepily. "I'll still want you tomorrow. I want you always."

* * *

_p.s. I know drunk BB has been done over and over but I always love it, lol! Don't forget your companion piece vote for 30.  
_


	30. Raw Honesty

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Okay, 29 won out, so here we go. I think this might be different than expected, but remember these are drabbles of 300 words or less, so it's hard to create a full story. That said, hope you enjoy! :)

**Raw Honesty  


* * *

**

She wasn't sure what woke her, but she rolled out of bed and into the bathroom with a pained groan. As she rinsed her mouth, the night before flashed neon-bright into her mind and she spit out the water, head snapping up, shocked eyes staring back at her from the mirror.

_Booth. Oh God. _

Inhaling the scent of coffee, Brennan realized it was the aroma that had woken her. Hesitantly, she stepped out of her bedroom and stared dazedly at the sight in front of her.

He was barefoot and bare-chested, looking at home and perfectly delicious in the middle of her kitchen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted casually, gesturing with the cup. "Want some coffee?"

"No," she said firmly, before taking a deep breath. "Booth, about last night …"

At her words he set his coffee cup down and folded his arms across his chest in preparation for her undoubtedly rational explanation about the effects of alcohol and hormones and all the other crap that would let her put appropriate distance between them.

But her words trailed off and he saw her eyes linger on his bare chest and his curved biceps and fuck if he was going to let her backtrack in the bright light of day.

"Bones?" he smirked and her eyes snapped to his. "See something you like?"

She visibly gulped and he advanced on her, effectively backing her against the refrigerator door.

"You nice and sober this morning, Bones?"

She nodded silently and his palms slammed on either side of her against the metal door of the fridge.

"Then tell me _now_," Booth challenged, he was done playing around. "No alcohol and no hiding. Just tell me you want me like I want you and I'm fucking yours."


	31. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: In anticipation of Bones returning I'm going to try and update at least once a day until April 1st. And I'm trying to have at least two of my long fics finished by then, so lots of BB goodness to come! :)

**Dirty Little Secret  


* * *

**

"Bones!" he greeted in surprise, standing up from his desk and pocketing his car keys. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm done for the day and I was wondering whether you wanted to grab some food," she explained, voice not quite hesitant, but soft. "It's almost dinner time."

"I'd love to, Bones," he smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back. "But could you give me an hour? I'm supposed to take a couple of our rookie agents to the range and make sure they can at least hit what they're aiming at … hey, why don't you come hang out with me and then we can leave straight for dinner?"

"The gun range?" She swallowed nervously. "Are you … mm, will you be shooting as well?"

"Of course," he said with a cocky grin. "Someone's gotta show them how it's done." Unholstering his weapon, Booth checked to make sure it was the one he liked to use at the range. "So, will you come?"

"I'd rather not," Brennan replied faintly.

"What?" Booth pouted. "Why not?"

"I'd rather not say," she muttered, eyes transfixed on the way his hands were handling that gun.

"Like I'm going to let you get away with that," he scoffed, holstering his gun again and meeting her eyes. "Tell me."

"Booth …" she sighed.

"Bones …" he mimicked her warning tone.

"Fine," Brennan spat, reminding herself that the prude in this partnership was _him_. "The gun, the holster, the gun range, it's all very sexually arousing." His jaw dropped open and she smirked. "And I'd rather not spend the next hour thinking about sex."

_Sex with you_. It went unspoken, but unmistakable.

"Call me when you're ready for dinner," she said before whirling around and leaving him behind in a daze.


	32. Red High Heels

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Daily update. I know it's a bit of a cop out because this is a drabble, but I anticipate that the update for tmw will be for Breaking, so bear with me! :) This one is because I never get tired of writing about how everyone knows that Booth loves Brennan!

**Red High Heels  


* * *

**

She went over to pick up Parker's favorite toy and her eyes landed on a pair of red stilettos carelessly strewn by the couch.

"Seeley," she called out. "Are you seeing someone?"

"What?" Re-appearing back in the living room, toy in hand, he followed Rebecca's line of sight to the shoes. "Yes."

"What are you doing?" she questioned, shaking her head. "It's not going to last and you know it."

"What the hell," he immediately bristled. "It's none of your damn …"

"Yes, it is," she interrupted. "Because however briefly she's in your life, she'll be in Parker's life as well." With narrowed eyes, she asked bluntly, "Has she met Dr. Brennan yet?"

"What?" He got whiplash from the sudden question.

"Has she met your partner, Seeley?" Rebecca repeated with the upmost patience. "Because I guarantee the second this woman sees the way you look at her, that's it."

Booth's lips twitched as he realized where she was going with this. "Rebecca …"

"No, come on, this is ridiculous," she railed. "Look, I've never said anything before because it's really none of my business, but you're in love with Dr. Brennan and everyone knows it."

"Rebecca …"

"God, Seeley, even Parker knows it," she barreled on. "You know he asked me last week if you were going to marry 'Bones'? My god, will you get your head out of your …"

"Becs!" he interrupted the tirade forcefully. "This woman … this relationship is _it_."

She took in his smile and narrowed her eyes again.

"Do I know her?"

"You sure do," he said in a sing song voice.

"You finally told her?"

Laughing joyfully, he picked her up, giving her a quick little spin before setting her down.

"The shoes belong to Bones," he said simply.


	33. Incriminating Evidence

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Mmm ... seems like Rebecca was another unpopular subject matter. Or is it that you only really want BB hotness? Well, then, will this do? :)

**Incriminating Evidence  


* * *

**

You wanted to verify a theory, you conducted an experiment. He'd learned that from her. And he'd been experimenting for weeks.

Standing too close. Innocent touches. Breathy words into her ear.

And now, oh, hell, _now_, he had her in his interrogation room and data collection was over.

"How long have we been partners, Booth?" she railed, utterly oblivious to the danger in the room. "How can you _not_ know by now that I can take care of myself?"

Oh, she was all pissy and annoyed that he'd stepped in when their jackass of a suspect tried to get handsy, earning himself a solid thunk against the door on the way back to holding.

And there was something about her throwing a healthy dose of pissy attitude in his face, in _his_ damn interrogation room, that just made him pounce.

"I know you can," he said calmly, advancing methodically on her until she was backed against the closed door. "And I don't freaking care because you're mine to protect and I don't take any fucking chances where you're concerned."

"Have you lost your mind?" she breathed with nearly dilated pupils as he inserted one leg in between hers, parting her thighs and braced one hand next to her head.

"Maybe I have," he conceded, running the other hand between her thighs and up her sedate navy skirt. "But we're done playing, Bones." Feather-light, his fingertips brushed her panties and she couldn't control the way her breath panted out. "Because now I _know_ you want me."

"No …" she denied stubbornly, even as her eyes fluttered shut when his lips skimmed her jaw.

"Oh, baby, you can deny it all you want," he rasped, delicately running his fingers into sweet drenched heat. "But I've got the evidence right here."

* * *

_p.s. I know I skipped my daily update yesterday, but I don't think you were too deprived since I know** Dispatch22705** posted a ridiculous amount of amazing stories yesterday! Seriously, if you haven't checked them out, run now! I'm going to try not to skip anymore but life tends to get in the way :) _


	34. Can't Get Enough

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: After re-watching a certain episode (I think you'll be able to tell which one), I kept playing around with this so I decided to post it. I figured since I skipped a day anyway, there's nothing wrong with double-posting (mm ... that sounds kinda dirty, lol). I seriously hope you're not getting a BB over load.

**Can't Get Enough  


* * *

**

He was happily manning the grill when soft hands closed over his eyes in the timeless gesture of guess who.

"Mmm …" he pretended to consider. "Cam? Ange?" Booth rattled off the names of the other two women at the impromptu get together engineered by a determined Angela.

His partner's indignant squeak made him laugh out loud.

"Booth!" She punched his arm none too gently, affronted that _he_ had shown her this game and was now getting it wrong.

"Aw, Bones, I'm just kidding," he chuckled warmly, banding an arm around her waist and dropping his voice as he pressed her against him. "I would recognize you, anytime, anywhere."

She was giving him a suspicious look _and_ looking absolutely adorable in teeny tiny shorts, white tank top, and sporting a bouncy ponytail.

"God, you're so pretty," he blurted out, fingering the ends of her ponytail and whispering his lips along the side of her neck. "And, oh, you smell good. I can pick out your scent a mile away."

"Your attempt at charm is horribly effective," Brennan conceded, tilting her head to the side and letting her arms wind around his waist.

"You want more?" Booth offered with that damn smile she couldn't resist.

She pressed her lips against his smiling ones, winding her fingers through his hair and answering him wordlessly.

_Yes. More. Always. Can't get enough_.

* * *

_**p.s. Companion piece is up next, feel free to chime in with your preference. **_


	35. Sexy Dirty Thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Daily update!! Yay, new Bones tmw and I will try very hard to update with the epilogue for Breaking All the Rules in honor of it. Meanwhile, by popular demand, companion piece to Chapter 31 (Dirty Little Secret). Enjoy!

**Sexy Dirty Thoughts  


* * *

**

She was annoyingly casual all throughout dinner and he was a fucking mess.

She had done it on purpose, Booth was sure. Just to rattle him, just to mess with him. Just to leave him hot and bothered and with no way out.

It wasn't fair. She should not be able to unhinge him with two carelessly delivered sentences. But that was exactly what she'd done.

He saw her eyes trail over him, lingering on his holster and a tiny smirk settled on her kissable lips. _Damn. Her_. Oh, he was so not going to take this.

"You know, Bones, I don't think it's fair that you get to avoid the gun range when I can't avoid the lab," Booth observed mildly as he escorted her out of the casual Italian restaurant.

"What?" she asked, frowning in confusion and walking right into the trap.

"Yeah, Bones," he drawled lazily, crowding her just a little against the side of the SUV. "You see, the lab coat, the million dollar words, the freaking forensic platform … it's all so, _so _fucking hot."

Her eyes went wide and he shrugged a shoulder, giving her back some of her personal space.

"I'd rather not spend my day thinking about sex either," he continued as nonchalantly as possible. "But you and your little blue lab coat and your squinty science talk that I can't possibly understand ... _always_ makes me think sexy, dirty thoughts, Bones."

She was dazed as he whispered in her ear, "So, if_ I_ have to spend my days thinking about what it would be like to fuck you senseless in that lab, _you_ can spend a few hours a week at the range with me and think about what it would be like to fuck _me_ senseless right then and there."

* * *

_**p.s. Anyone noticed the new look to the website? Yes, the review button is no longer green and now has a little talk icon next to it, but that's no reason to ignore it! **_


	36. Too Much Delicious Information

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I'm almost done with the last chapter of EISR, but it's pretty long so it's taking me a while! So, a little bit of BB fluff to amuse you in the meantime :)

**Too Much Delicious Information  


* * *

**

"Hi, Booth," she answered, letting her smile spread since he couldn't see her.

"Hiya, Bones," he greeted, balancing the phone in one hand and the steering wheel in the other. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Well, I have plans to work, but I assume you mean …"

"Bones!" he spoke louder into the phone as her voice faded away. "I can barely hear you, what are …?"

"Sorry, Booth," she said, voice sounding clear again. "What about tomorrow? Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I want to do something," Booth answered cheerfully. "It's opening day, Bones and I want you to come with me."

"Opening day where?"

"Baseball, Bones, baseball!" he said excitedly, frowning slightly as he realized her voice sounded far away again. "Bones … what the heck, do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Yes," she sighed, picking up the phone. "Booth … I'm … just let me give you a call back."

"What? Bones?" he used his patented little boy whine. "What are you doing? What's with the speaker phone?"

"Booth, I just got out of the shower and …"

"Whoa, too much information!" he yelped, bracing himself for the deliciously clear mental image and hanging up the phone. "Goodbye."

* * *

-

_**p.s. Finals are fast approaching so review reply is def suffering, but if you keep reading, I will def try to keep writing. :)**_


	37. Gambling Problem

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: **If you have yet to watch the 100th episode, for god's sake go watch now and don't read any further unless you want to be somewhat spoiled.** P.S. this is a tiny drabble on the100th, but believe me, there is more coming.

**Gambling Problem  


* * *

**

_One of you has to have the courage to break the stalemate. You, it's gotta be you because you're the gambler. For once … make that work for you._

Thank-you, Dr. Sweets.

Gambling with money had been a serious problem that had never turned ugly because he'd mostly won. But now, _now_, he'd gambled with his goddamn heart and lost.

Ironic, really; he thought she had been the cure to his gambling addiction, but turns out he'd just traded in one kind of addiction for another.

And it was dangerous, oh so dangerous, because he knew better than anyone that addictions could destroy you. The smart thing, the _sane_ thing to do would be to move on, begin the recovery process.

And he told her that he was, he told _himself_ he was.

So why then, couldn't he stop thinking of reasons to gamble on her one more time? Why did it feel like this was one gambling problem he would never be able to overcome?

Why did he have the sinking feeling that, for her, he would be willing to gamble with his heart over and over again, regardless of the outcome?


	38. Feeling Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because we must counteract the angst of the last few days somehow ... and I do it by giving you this slice of BB future, lol. **Warning: Pure smut ... only adults should be reading**!

**Feeling Paradise  


* * *

**

"Oh, baby … soft … so soft and silky."

"Yes, please … right there."

"Yeah? Like this?"

"Oh shit, Booth … god, that's … oh, I've been thinking about this all night."

"I know. I knew the second I saw you tonight that you were naked under this dress."

"I … ohhh … I've been wet for hours … just waiting for this."

"That's so fucking hot … spread your legs a lit … yeah, like that … Jesus, you're drenched …"

"More … Booth, more, faster … yes … oh fuck yes …"

"I love that dirty mouth, I can feel your pussy dripping with every stroke …"

"_Booth_ …"

"Oh, that's _right_, you like _my_ dirty mouth too, don't ya?"

"Uh uh, yeah, oh yes …"

"Oh, I love those little kittenish sounds, you always make them when I finger you just right … exactly like this, _just_ a little bit rough …"

"Booth … god, please … I'm …"

"You wanna come all over my fingers? Or do you want me to replace them with my dick?"

"Don't stop … make me come like this … so close …"

"You sure, Bones? I know how much you like my dick inside you … it's so hard and ready for you …"

"God … mmmm …. sooo good … yesyesfuckyes!"

"Oh yeah, feels good, doesn't it? Ride it out, baby … damn, you're sexy…"

"That felt incredible …"

"Next one will feel even better, Bones … 'cause I'm going to be buried so deep inside you …_ oohhhh yeeesss_ … aw hell, Bones … like coming home, like fucking paradise … every damn time."

* * *

--

**_p.s. This is only the second time I've tried pure dialogue, I forgot how hard it was to write. Hope this gets you through the next few days! _**


	39. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: **Warning:** If you're a spoiler purist don't read. Though I'd say this is more speculative than spoiler by now.

**Behind Blue Eyes  


* * *

**

"You're a million miles away."

The gentle observation pulled him out of his thoughts and he focused on the woman seated across from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, knowing it was true.

Blue eyes looked steadily into his. Beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes that did absolutely nothing for him. _Why was that?_ Maybe because there wasn't a genius IQ behind those blue eyes. Maybe because they didn't magically change color. Maybe …

"This isn't going anywhere, is it?" It wasn't accusatory, just factual and his bewilderment must have been apparent because she smiled. "We've been on over five dates and you've barely even kissed me."

He winced a little. "It's not you … you're beautiful … it's just," Booth struggled to explain. "It wouldn't be fair to touch you when it wouldn't actually _be_ about you."

"And I appreciate that," she said sincerely, accepting the little sting to her ego. "I really wouldn't want you thinking about her when you're touching me."

"I love her." The words were almost stark, but they didn't surprise her.

"And do you see that changing anytime soon?" she asked simply, wondering if she had any chance with this ridiculously perfect man. But his silence was her answer and the answer was obviously no chance at all. "Damn, some women have all the luck."

"I don't think she feels particularly lucky," he murmured, the hurt and bitterness shimmering helplessly.

"I don't know what's happened between the two of you, but I'll tell you this much, she doesn't like me." She smiled in ironic amusement. "It wasn't difficult to figure out why."

"Bones doesn't really do jealousy," Booth replied automatically, but his eyes narrowed in speculation, remembering her flashing eyes.

_What was his partner hiding from him behind those magic blue eyes?_

* * *

--

**_p.s. What do you think, possible at all? :) Oh, and vote for the companion piece of your choice, so I can have some guidance with the next one!  
_**


	40. Tell Me That You Don't Feel a Thing

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Study break for me means drabble for you! Squeaking under the word limit once again, lol. Companion piece to number 39 (Behind Blue Eyes) and I think this might be the last thing I post dealing with this whole 3rd party scenario. I think for now at least, it has run it's course. What do you think?

**Tell Me That You Don't Feel a Thing  


* * *

**

"Are you really happy for me?"

"What?"

He set his beer down and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you happy that I began dating Catherine?"

"Oh." Her eyes widened slightly and there it was, that flash of _something_ every time he mentioned that particular name. "Of course. I … you deserve to be happy, Booth. No one deserves it more than you."

"That's not what I asked," he insisted, frustrated at her always composed tone. "I'm asking if, when you say that you're happy for me, do you _mean_ it?"

"Y-yes." There was just the slightest hesitation, but he caught it and her eyes flickered away from him when she said, "You're my friend, of course I mean it, I want you to be …"

"Oh, cut the crap," Booth demanded, getting up from his chair; determination sparkling around him as he stood in front of her. Invading her personal space, he planted one hand on the table and gripped her chin with the other. "Look me in the eye and don't you dare lie to me."

"Booth …"

"I'm not seeing her anymore," he informed and her blue eyes actually sparkled. His brown ones darkened in response as he whispered, "You've been lying to me, Bones."

"I do want you to be happy," she murmured. "I'm not lying about that."

"I know." His thumb brushed her bottom lip in encouragement. "But do you want me to be happy with someone else?"

"No," Brennan whispered faintly, voice almost embarrassed as she admitted, "I want to be the one that can make you happy."

_Oh, Thank God_. His hands shot into her hair, lips crashing down on her. His happy laughter spilled into her mouth and _this_ time, she wrapped her arms around him, melting into the kiss.

* * *

--

**p.s. I've been getting this question A LOT, so let me reassure that Silent Surrender will get finished. However, I do not know when the next update will be, but at least a couple more weeks. I'm very sorry, I know it's been a while and you'all have been waiting patiently-and I appreciate it-but that's one story that I can't just update between study breaks. I really hope the updates on some of the other stories are making up for the wait :)**


	41. Pink Blanket Premonition

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: okay, because smut and angst is not enough, sometimes I also need sweet, sweet fluff. Quick poll: what do you prefer: smut, angst or fluff? No cheating by mixing categories together! Enjoy!

**Pink Blanket Premonition  


* * *

**

The angry cry filtered clearly through the baby monitor and they both stirred.

"She can't be hungry," Brennan whispered, attempting to engage her sleep-deprived brain. "I just fed her … less than …"

"It's okay, I got her," Booth murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he rolled out of bed. "Go back to sleep."

"Thank-you," she said gratefully, burrowing into his pillow and letting his scent lull her back to sleep.

Walking barefoot to the nursery, he opened the door, soothing, "I'm here, baby." Leaning over the crib, he picked her up and like magic she stopped crying.

"You're nice and clean," he spoke softly, quickly checking to make sure she was dry before scooping her up again and bouncing her a little. "And I know mommy fed you … so you're crying because you want attention, don't ya?"

She cooed angelically and he chuckled. Booth brushed his index finger over her hand and she immediately wrapped tiny fingers around him. He talked to her as he rocked her slightly and she gurgled contently at the sound of his voice, eventually winding down and falling back asleep.

"Love you, baby girl," he whispered, finding himself reluctant to set her back on her crib. Even a month later, he still couldn't shake his awe at this tiny, perfect little girl that him and his partner had created together.

"You are gonna be spoiled rotten, aren't you?" Booth predicted, gently depositing his precious bundle on her blue and white crib. The answer to his question written all over the soft blanket he draped over her; a gift from Angela with two words repeating on the pink fabric like a pattern, over and over again_._

_Lab Princess_.


	42. Just a Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I don't usually use this tense, but thought I try it out! Make me happy and let me know if you likey :) P.S. Turning in final paper tomorrow, you know what that means, right? :)

**Just a Game  


* * *

**

"Hey, let's play a game," he suggests casually and she's immediately suspicious at the glinting light in his eyes.

"What game?"

"Kinda like word association," Booth smiles, tugging on her hand to make her stand up from the dinner table and drawing his arms around her waist.

"What? Why?" Brennan's eyes narrow in consideration. "Oh, are you trying to be prepared in case Sweets brings it up again?"

"Ha, no," he laughs, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I wanna … collect some information. Here's what I want you to do … yes or no answer without thinking about it, okay? Just the first thing that pops out."

She nods slowly in agreement and he asks, "You want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"You wanna make out on the couch?"

"Yes." Her eyes widen slightly at the automatic answer and he smirks.

"Did you like the pasta?"

"Yes."

"You going to explain what Angela was laughing at today?"

"No."

"In the mood for ice cream?"

"No."

"Wanna move in with me?"

"Yes." Brennan gasps in outrage at the word that has just escaped her lips and looks at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Mmm, interesting," he says, voice oozing satisfaction.

"No!" She quickly backtracks, frozen in his arms. "I'm not … no … we are not moving in together."

"Of course we're not," he soothes, lips brushing hers before he releases her and turns to take their dishes to the sink. "Just a game, Bones."

"I'm not moving in with you," she tells his retreating back stubbornly.

"I'm not asking," Booth shoots back happily, laughing at the still-indignant denials coming from his dining hall. "But good to know what the answer will be when I do." And there's nothing to do but smile ecstatically at the delicious thought.


	43. Sizzle and Burn

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**Sizzle and Burn**

**

* * *

**

She threw something in the pan and it sizzled, the quick hissing noise contrasting with her soft humming.

Arms crossed in front of his bare chest, Booth leaned against the kitchen entryway and admired his partner: wearing the white dress shirt she had ripped from him last night, spatula in hand, her hips swaying slightly to some music in her head.

He watched her mesmerized; his fingers itched and Booth realized it was because he wanted to slide them under the edge of the shirt so deliciously skimming her thighs. Walking forward, he slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"You're up," she said with a little pout.

Keeping one arm around her waist, he slid the other one under the shirt, over her hip. "Is that bacon I smell?" Booth asked in surprise, peeking over her shoulder into the pan.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," Brennan explained, a little breathlessly as he peppered kisses on her neck. "Y-You always do stuff like that and I … I want you to know that …"

He whirled her around, swallowing the rest of her soft, hesitant words. Reaching behind her, Booth turned off the stove and boosted her up to the counter next to it.

"I know," Booth rasped, both hands cupping smooth hips under white fabric and stepping in between her legs. She clamped around him tightly, head falling back in invitation. "I know how you feel."

"Booth," she whimpered, lips wild on his skin, hands fighting the strings of his pajama pants. "Ohh … need you … _Booth…_"

"I know," he repeated on a low moan, rocking between her thighs, worshipping every inch of skin he could reach with his lips. "Oh, baby, I know. I burn for you too."


	44. Morning After Questions

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Enjoy!

**Morning After Questions**

**

* * *

**

He opened his eyes to find her staring at him; blue eyes unblinking, arms tucked tightly against her side, sheet draped around her waist and exposing the smooth span of her back.

"Hi," he whispered, voice gritty and still morning-husky.

"Hello," she whispered back, unable to say anything else.

Nervousness and awkwardness stained the air, two hearts pounding rapidly in the early morning light.

"Don't regret this," Booth pleaded softly, carefully tracing his fingertips along the silky curve of her shoulder.

_How can I?_

"No." Reaching forward, she splayed her fingers on his chest, feeling the thudding beat. "I could never regret you."

"Talk to me," he asked, seeing the confusion and struggle in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," she confessed. "I don't want to hurt you … I don't-" Her eyes squeezed shut, the fear fighting with the need.

"Hey, you won't lose me," Booth reassured, sliding his hand up, fingers curling in her hair. "Listen, no matter what, I'll always be here for you. And I know you'll be here for me." Her eyes glittered and he forced himself to ask the question that really mattered. "I just … Bones, do I need to forget last night ever happened?"

Everything in her rebelled at the thought of giving up the delirious contentment she'd found in his arms.

"I-I don't … I don't want to forget," she choked and Booth immediately responded, one arm around her waist pressing her into him.

"Okay," he kissed the word on her shoulder, repeating it over and over again while peppering kisses up to her lips.

"Okay," Brennan agreed, winding her arms around him in giddy relief.


	45. Playing Your Game

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: By popular vote, companion piece to number 42 (Just a Game). For only 299 words it took me forever to write so remember, it's not polite to read and run. :)

**Playing Your Game**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, he thinks he's so slick_.

As she turns into his chest, Brennan smirks, knowing she's gotten the phrase right. Automatically, his arm curls around her and when she drags her teeth across his bare skin, he groans in his sleep.

He's hard and warm and at her mercy in the filtering morning light. He's also naked and she takes full advantage of it by snaking one hand down and fisting his erection. Still asleep, he arches into her and she pumps him smoothly, teeth scraping one firm nipple.

It doesn't take very long for Booth to trip into full consciousness, but he does so groggy and aroused and _so damn ready_ to go off in her hand.

"_Bones …_" he chokes out, barely half awake, but delirious for the orgasm she is about to provide with those magic fingers. "Oohhh …"

"Let's play a game," she murmurs casually and Booth knows he's in trouble.

"Oh, god," he whimpers, hips rolling desperately into the _fucking tight_ grip of her hand.

"Here's what I want you to do," she says evilly, swiping her tongue over one dark nipple. "You need to pick. Orgasm or moving together discussion. Your choice."

Her hand is still wrapped tightly around the head of him, but she is no longer stroking and he wants to cry.

"You're mean," he pants, forcing his brain to adjust. He's desperate to come, yes, but there's one thing that he wants even more.

He grits his teeth, jaw tensing and before Brennan can blink, she's under him. Clasping her wrists above her head, he slides home. Swallowing her gasp with his mouth, throbbing inside of her, he makes his choice.

"Let's discuss," Booth whispers seductively and she's reminded yet again why he's the only man she can never resist.


	46. Running Scared

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Tag for the Boy with the Answer. I don't think there's anything spoilery here, just my reaction to the episode, but if you're a spoiler purist you might want to watch the episode before reading.

**Running Scared**

**

* * *

**

She's running scared. They both know it.

He doesn't know what to do.

He knows he can lose her; she's feeling too much and it's terrifying her. The tighter he tries to hold on, the more likely she'll be to run. And he knows that too. He can feel the panic rising, but there's nothing he can do about it. In a way it's his fault. He's broken through her walls, he _knows_ he has, and she's been left vulnerable, at the mercy of emotions that her science and her logic can't explain away. She's going to run and the only thing he can do is hope that, at the end of it all, she ends up running in _his_ direction.

She doesn't know what to do.

There's only one place she feels at peace anymore and it's terrifying her. Only one place and it's with him. When he has his arms around her and she can breathe him in. He's broken through every wall and now she's paying the price. Because now she needs him, now she doesn't know what she'd do without him in her life. She nearly wants to hate him for it, but she can't quite get there. She wants to run, she recognizes the urge, the logic inside of her that says putting time and space between them will loosen the hold he has on her. But even as the thought forms she knows the logic is flawed. Because, somehow-even before she's taken that first step-she knows that even when she's running scared, she's desperate to run _to_ him, instead of away.

* * *

--x--

_p.s. I don't know whether to be terrified or excited for the season finale. But this has def been the best episode since the 100! Thoughts?_


	47. Hold For Questioning

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just for kicks and giggles. And if this makes no sense, then you need to go re-watch the pilot, lol. Damn, Booth was sexy in that pilot!

**Hold For Questioning  


* * *

**

"Ma'am, you're going to have to come with me."

Brennan turned around, her raised brows immediately turning to a scowl when she recognized the man.

"Agent Gibson," she said in exasperation. "You know who I am."

"I do, Dr. Brennan," he allowed, giving her a sheepish smile. "But you're still going to have to come with me."

"Why?" she questioned, standing her ground. "I have a plane to catch."

"Dr. Brennan, you don't want to make a scene, do you?" He took a step in her direction, but kept his hands to himself. "I'm homeland security, doc. I don't have to explain myself."

She followed him in stony silence to the familiar-looking room from five years ago.

"This is ridiculous," she fumed, pacing. "I'm going to miss my flight …"

"Look, doc," he tried to pacify, even as he smirked. "All I know is that I was told not to let you get on that flight."

"Who-?" But her eyes went wide as she immediately realized that only one person could be responsible, same person that was responsible five years ago. "Booth."

Agent Gibson smiled a little seeing her put two and two together. And he was more than a little relieved when the door opened. Wisely he left the room, figuring she could now direct her wrath towards the right person.

"Booth," she turned on him with flashing eyes. "What the hell …?"

"You know, I cashed in my last favor the last time he did this for me," Booth said casually. "Now, I owe _him_."

"Booth … have you lost your mind?"

"Yes. Yes, I have, Bones," he said, all seriousness as he closed the distance between them. "Lost my mind the second it hit me that you getting on that plane meant an entire year without you."

* * *

--x--

_**What do we think? Too much wishful thinking? ****:)**_


	48. Running Late But Running To You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**Running Late But Running To You  
**

* * *

"Hey, Booth, I have that …"

"Not now, Charlie," he interrupted, shrugging into his jacket and making a dash for the elevator. "I'm late."

The drive to the mall was short, but his five minutes behind turned into almost eight when he stopped by the coffee cart. It was his year to buy the coffee and she watched him do so from her vantage point by the man-made pool.

"You're late."

"You were late last year," he reminded her, extending the cup of coffee and his charm smile for good measure.

"Yes and I believe it was _you_ who informed me that lateness on our anniversary was not allowed," Brennan said smugly. "Even though I had a really good excuse …"

"When the excuse involves the words _ancient remains_, then it is not a good excuse," Booth argued, taking a step closer to her.

"Well, look who's late this year," she said smugly, taking a sip of her coffee. "It seems that …"

With another step he was pressed against her, one arm around her waist, the other holding his own disposable cup aloft. His lips effectively interrupted her argument, the clear water reflecting two intertwined bodies holding identical cardboard coffee cups.

"I'll wait for you no matter how late you are," he whispered playfully, clinking his cup to hers. "Happy Anniversary, Bones."

"I'd wait too. I know you'll always show up …" Her eyes sparkled. "Well, there was that one year when you didn't …"

"I was in the hospital!" he protested, pouting like he always did whenever she reminded him that he got himself shot during their very first anniversary.

"I know," she soothed, arms going around him, head resting on his chest. "Happy Anniversary, Booth."


	49. Fate and Science

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

**Fate and Science  


* * *

**

"You know what?" he suggested casually. "How about we just flip for it?"

They'd been _discussing_ this for an hour—ever since getting home from Cam's wedding—and he knew they were just going to keep going in circles because she just couldn't bring herself to say, _yes, I want to marry you._

"What?" She stared at him, slightly aghast. "Booth, we can't just flip a coin, this is a serious decision."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

He walked to the little bowl with loose change and grabbed a quarter. "But we've been _discussing_ for an hour and let me remind you that it was your idea to discuss," Booth pointed out gleefully. "But yet, I still don't know what that brain of yours is really thinking."

Rolling the coin in his fingers like a poker chip, he stood in front of her. "Forget the squinty reasoning. Let's just let fate decide."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know I don't believe in fate."

"And I do, which means a coin toss is kinda perfect," he realized, playfully flipping the quarter into the air. "I can look at it as fate and you can look at it as a fifty percent probability." She threw him a disbelieving look and he gave her a winning smile. "C'mon, it has math and everything."

"You're crazy." But her eyes kept following the path of the coin.

"We'll each pick a side. Lands on mine, you marry me." His smile was nothing short of predatory when he added, "No more discussion."

"And if it lands on mine?"

"Your choice," he said fairly. "We can keep discussing until the cows come home, if that's what you want."

She nodded her agreement and Booth smiled as he sent the coin flying into the air.

"Call it, Bones."


	50. You Could Never Be Anything But Mine

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Companion piece to #49. Seems you guys know me a little too well, lol! Posting is about to go way down as I'm starting work, but hopefully I won't completely disappear. Enjoy!

**You Could Never Be Anything But Mine**

**

* * *

**

Two sets of eyes watched the coin spiral down and fall with a soft_ plink_ on the hardwood floor.

Wide blue eyes looked into glimmering brown ones.

"Are you going to look?" Brennan's voice was a hushed whisper.

"Yes," he whispered back, but his eyes remained trained on hers.

Heart thudding rhythmically, Booth couldn't make himself look down at the floor.

"Booth?" She swallowed back an out of character giggle.

"Come here." His hands shot into her hair, bringing her lips to his. A tiny moan escaped Brennan and at the sound, Booth swept her up into his arms in one fluid movement. Her arms went around his neck on a gasp, holding on as he turned on his heel.

"Booth, what are—" Confusion spiked through her as he walked away from the coin. "We haven't looked," she reminded breathlessly against his lips.

"I know I want to marry you," he replied calmly, but full of conviction. "I'll wait until you know it too."

"What?" She frowned, thinking that he was the most confusing man. "But we said …"

"I know, but I want you to be sure." He carefully set her down next to the bed. "I want you to marry me because you want to, not because the coin landed heads."

"I wouldn't have agreed to the coin toss if I didn't want to," Brennan said softly.

"You agreed because you think you might want to," Booth noted perceptively. "But you're not quite sure." His lips brushed over hers tenderly. "I want sure, Bones. Not just fifty, but one hundred percent sure."

"And if I never get there?" The question was born of curiosity and when he answered, Brennan knew she already was.

"That's okay too," he admitted honestly. "You're still mine; _that_ I know for sure."


	51. Meant To Be

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: It ain't long, but all I got time for right now. And since I know how much we all love the third-party perspective ... Enjoy!

**Meant To Be  


* * *

**

Ana noticed them the minute she walked in for her shift.

"Jessie, they're back," she whispered to a passing waitress.

"Oh, yeah," the older woman smiled too, following her line of sight. "They've been back for a few months now."

"Months," she sighed, hand automatically going to her now flat stomach. "I almost can't believe it's been that long. I'm glad I was able to come back."

"Oh hun, we're glad to have you," she chuckled. "If I had to train another incompetent teenager, I might have just gone and shot someone." Inclining her head toward their favorite diners, she said, "Ya know, I think they might actually be on some sort of date."

"_What?_" Ana's eyes went big and round. "No way!" Her eyes scrutinized the couple and she saw the woman reach over and steal a fry. That was nothing new; she had seen that countless times over the years. He playfully slapped her hand, eliciting a pout. Then he picked up a fry and fed it to her. _Okay, that was new …_

For a long time, both women had enjoyed speculating over their relationship. Ana had never seen them touch each other in any way that indicated a romantic involvement, but sometimes they looked at each other as if nobody else existed. When they'd stopped showing up, she'd woven a terribly romantic fantasy involving sandy beaches and running away.

"Oh wow, did you see that?" Her jaw nearly dropped as she watched him swipe a thumb over his companion's bottom lip. "I wonder what's changed?"

Both women's gaze went to the table, where his fingertips played, almost unconsciously, with hers.

Jessie sighed; she was older, but no less romantic. "I guess some things, no matter how long they take, are just meant to be."

* * *

-x-

_**p.s. Happy 4th of July!**_


	52. Walk of Shame

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Oh, double post! Just because it's written and we all deserve a treat, what with the negativity for the upcoming season. Here's what I want you to do, forget all you've read and heard and just picture this, say ... around the end of season 6 or even mid-season if you're feeling particularly optimistic! :)

**Walk of Shame**

**

* * *

**

He shifted and she frowned, nails digging into his chest to convey her displeasure.

"No."

The sleepily grumpy word made him chuckle. "C'mon, baby, I've gotta go home and change before I head in today," he said, fingers tangling in the hair fanned over his chest. "Already done the walk of shame twice this week." And it was only Thursday. "The guys are having a field day with me."

"Don't know what that means," Brennan murmured, lips grazing his throat as she snuggled deeper into him.

"It means—" Booth flipped them so he was on top "— that I gotta stop showing up to work in the same clothes that I wore the day before."

He nuzzled her neck, smoothing one hand over the sheet and molding her curves. Her arms curled lazily around him and she purred—_fuckin' _purred— making him crazy. At night, she tended to like her space, but in the morning, she liked to snuggle and play. They'd only been at this for a month, but it had only taken him three days to figure that one out. Which meant that he should start bringing a change of clothes with him when he stayed at her place, but since he didn't want to presume anything …

"You're warm," she husked, curving one smooth, bare leg over his side. The sheet slipped, pressing her skin to his as she rubbed her foot over the back of his thigh.

"Damn," he gave in, fisting the sheet and snapping it completely out of his way. She moaned loudly as Booth cupped her breasts and entered her in one thrust. Her back arched and he lowered his head to work one perked nipple with his mouth.

"Tonight," Booth grunted, slamming home on each word. "You. Are. Staying. With. Me."

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. The alerts don't seem to be working, so I don't even know if anyone is reading, but if even one person is and feeling better about Sept. 23, it's worth it! :)_


	53. Playing Dirty

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: There's a reason this is rated **M**, so mind the rating. Because Seeley Booth may be nearly perfect, but he's still a man. Plus, the cure for the ailment known as hiatusitis is always a shot of smut. Ain't that right?

**Playing Dirty**

**

* * *

**

She rushed to explain when the bathroom door opened.

"Yes, I know we're running late, but …" Brennan squinted through the steam, eyes going wide as she saw her partner, who was supposed to be getting ready, wearing nothing but a white pair of boxers. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

His answer was to strip off the boxers and crowd her against the tile. "I'm horny as hell, Bones."

"You want sex now?" Brennan asked, clearly startled. "We are already going to be late as it is."

"I want you." His eyes darkened, hands sliding under the towel and skimming up her thighs. "I've been hard since you got home."

"Booth …"

He could hear her indecision, her brain calculating just how late they'd be if she gave in. She really did like to be punctual, he knew, but there was one thing she liked even more.

"Open your legs for me," he whispered seductively, lips brushing the shell of her ear. "Let me fuck you hard, let me fuck you 'till you scream." She gasped and Booth smiled, hooking one finger on the knot of her towel and tugging. "Is that a yes?" The blue terrycloth fluttered to the floor and he caught her thighs, lifting her against the tiled wall.

"Shit," she moaned, legs wrapping around his waist, fingers fisting his hair.

"Oh, that is so a yes." He pushed inside her slowly in case she wasn't ready, but her folds were nice and slick. "You got wet the second I started talking, am I right?"

"You said hard."

He chuckled at the reminder. "I know what I said."

His groan merged with hers as he buried himself to the hilt. She bit his shoulder and he started thrusting.

"Fuck me."

"Oh yeah, hell yeah, I will."


	54. Willing To Get Burned

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because 1) I miss that BB banter, 2) I hate packing and will look to any excuse for a break, and 3) because I believe the fact that Booth's feelings are out there and have been since the 100 will make season 6 _soooo_ interesting. Just saying.

**Willing To Get Burned  


* * *

**

Brennan opened his closet and looked in consternation at the inside contents.

"Oh my god," she breathed, wide-eyed, "how can one man have so many clothes?"

"It's not that much," Booth said defensively, walking to stand next to her in front of the closet.

"Not that much? Booth, you have more clothes than I do." Brennan turned to him with a critical eye. "You know, this is quite fascinating. The societal idea of masculinity would appear to be at odds with—"

"Oh, no," he interrupted quickly, "no, no, Bones. You're here to help me pack, not to analyze me."

"Well, I can do both," she said in all seriousness.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." With determination, Booth snapped his closet shut and turned her around. Arm around her shoulder, he walked her to the kitchen.

"Hey, look at that … dishes!" he enthused, handing her some bubble wrap. "How about you get started here and I'll take care of my bedroom."

"Will your new apartment fit all those clothes?" she asked innocently, shooting him a veiled look under her lashes.

Booth stopped mid-stride and spun around, sending her a glare. "Is that you trying to be a smart-ass?"

"I'm just saying, for a heterosexual male, you sure do seem to own an awful lot of clothes."

"Did you just attack my masculinity?" He walked back to her, casually caging her against the counter. "Because I know _you _know I'm not gay." His voice dropped. "Don't you, Bones?"

Her eyes widened and he knew it was because he rarely did anything to remind her that his feelings for her went a lot deeper than their partnership. Booth always thought reminding her would be akin to playing with fire.

But it seemed these days; he was increasingly willing to get burned.

* * *

**-x- **

_Drop me a line if you likey or have opinions about the companion piece for the next chapter._


	55. Feel That Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So posting has clearly been up because of my packing procrastination, but alas, I am all packed and ready to go. I'll be absent for a little while, hopefully not too long, but real life calls. Hope you enjoy this companion piece to # 54 (_Willing to Get Burned_), I got kinda tricky with it, lol!

**Feel That Fire  


* * *

**

"You seriously need to get rid of some of these clothes," Brennan griped. "You know, they can be donated to—"

"Are we back to this?" Booth shook his head at her persistence. "I thought we had settled this last time."

"I've never even seen you wear this," she persisted, pulling out one of his apparently endless leather jackets. "You remember how long it took you to pack your bedroom last year—"

"And do you remember how long it took you to pack the kitchen stuff?" Booth cut in, spanning her waist and lifting her from her spot in front of his closet. "Because you're going right back there if you don't stop bitching and moaning about my clothes."

"I resent that." She gave him a stern look. "I am not bitching and moaning, I am merely pointing out that your inordinate amount of clothing …"

Her voice faded and she took one step back as he took one forward.

"At least this time around, I know one sure fire way to end this debate."

"Booth …"

Her warning went unheeded as he scooped her up, throwing her playfully on the messy bed.

"I'm not letting this go," she insisted stubbornly even when he landed on top of her. "All those clothes won't fit in my closet anyway."

"Then we'll move to a place with a bigger closet," he laughed, unconcerned. She bit his bottom lip hard and he swept off her shirt, pressing kisses down her throat. "Now, let's see if I can make you forget about my clothes for ten damn minutes."

"Make it twenty," she gasped as he tongued one nipple through her bra.

With another laugh, Booth flicked the snap on her jeans. "You've so got a deal."

* * *

**-x-**

**Likey? Let me know! **


	56. Behaving Badly

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Inspiration has been hard to come by so trying to revive it by playing around with some drabbles! I have not abandoned any other story but real life and the start of the academic term beckon so posting delays can't be helped, muy sad. But hope you enjoy this, just some fluffy fun to help us cope :)

**Behaving Badly **

**

* * *

**

"MOM!" It was the put-upon wail of teenagers everywhere.

Brennan walked into the living room, only taking her one second to realize the reason behind her daughter's desperate summons.

"Booth," she chastised, but her lips nearly wanted to twitch in amusement.

"What?" he said innocently, carefully re-assembling his gun. "I needed to clean my gun."

"In the middle of the living room?" his daughter asked in that same crisp tone she had inherited from her mother. "Right before my date gets here?"

"Go finish getting ready, honey," Brennan suggested, keeping the amusement off her face until her daughter disappeared into her room. Then she turned to Booth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just giving him something to think about," he answered, dropping the innocent act. There was a satisfying click as the magazine slipped into place and he sent her a charming smile.

"I don't think so." Shaking her head, Brennan walked forward, extending her hand. "Give me the gun."

"But Bones," Booth whined, reluctantly placing it in her palm. "That's our little girl there and teenage boys only have one thing on their minds."

"She's fourteen, Booth." Brennan opened a drawer, placing the gun inside before walking back to him. "And you do know that adolescents have increased hormonal activity regardless of gender …"

"Ahhh, Bones, you're not helping!" Snaking a hand out, he grabbed her wrist, tumbling her onto his lap. "Please, let me put the fear of God into him."

She chuckled at his little boy tone. "You're going to behave."

"And if I don't?" His hand slid under her skirt, fingers smoothing over one slim thigh.

"Well, if you _do_," Brennan countered, tracing her fingertips over his lips. "I'll play ill-disciplined librarian for you."

"Naughty librarian, Bones," Booth corrected with a smile. "Naughty librarian."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I love to hear from you, but please, please keep it spoiler free! I know the new season nears but I really don't want to know anything!  
**_


	57. White Hot Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I feel like half my A/Ns start with: _ well, the site is acting up again_ ... but seriously, what is up with FF? Is it just me or is it doing something weird to newly posted chapters, like disappearing them! It's almost tempting to stop posting until the site gets its act together but god knows when that'll be, so here goes nothing. If all dialogue don't sit well with you, this might be one to skip. Otherwise, read on! :)

**White Hot Fire **

**

* * *

**

"Are you upset with me?"

"Don't play this game with me, Bones."

"What game? And why are you angry?"

"Like you don't know."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking …"

"You really don't know what's making me angry? I'll tell you … It's the way you keep looking at me."

"W-what-?"

"It's pissing me off. There. The way you're looking at me right now. And this, right here, the way your pulse is beating against your throat …"

"It's an automatic reaction to anxiety."

"Oh? You're feeling anxious?"

"Yes. I don't understand why—"

"Oh, that's such a load of bullshit. You're a lousy liar, you know. You're not anxious, you're turned on and you know it."

"Step back, Booth."

"Stop looking at me like you want me to push you against this door and take you right now."

"I'm not amused."

"You know what? Neither am I."

"Booth … Don't … don't go."

"Then stop lying. Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you know what it's doing to me?"

"I was unaware … I didn't realize that … How long have I been doing it?"

"Weeks. And it's killing me. You have to stop."

"I can't."

"Bones …"

"How am I going to stop something that I don't even know I'm doing?"


	58. Bedtime Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I know there are other stories that shall remain nameless that need to be updated. I am fully aware and am working on them, but right now, this is all I can offer. If you're reading, hope you let me know; it always makes me happy :)

**Bedtime Seduction  


* * *

**

She braced one mile long leg on the edge of the bed, applying some ridiculously expensive lotion. Booth could hardly believe the price tag on the bottle, but he had to admit, the scent of it on her skin went to his head. Her whole bedtime ritual always managed to turn him on, especially with her current attire of teeny tiny shorts and even tinier tank top.

From the bed, his eyes tracked her movements, mouth going dry as she changed legs, repeating the horribly erotic process. Once done, she walked to her dresser, setting the bottle down and his lips parted unconsciously. Those minuscule shorts framed her round, firm bottom perfectly and all he wanted suddenly was that ass under his hands.

His heart rate beat faster and faster as she walked back and the minute she slid into bed, he pounced.

Brennan could only gasp as he grabbed her hips and flipped her on her stomach.

"Off," Booth grunted, stripping her sleep shorts to reveal bare skin. His hands landed on the rounded curves, molding and kneading. She still wore the thin tank top, but he kissed down her back until reaching his destination, teeth lightly scraping over territory he'd long ago staked as his own.

She panted softly, wriggling impatiently under his mouth and Booth skated his lips upwards again, covering her body with his. Bracing his hands at either side of her shoulders, his torso hovered slightly over her back, even as his lower body pressed into her.

"You make me so goddamned hot." His confession made Brennan whimper, soft and needy in the back of her throat. The sound made him grab her hips and raise her to her knees.

Before another sound disturbed the air, he was inside her, buried nice and deep.


	59. Full of Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Hey, my lovely Bones addicts! I have no excuse, other than real life. Simply not enough hours in the day. But I still love Bones and desperately attempt to snatch some free time wherever I can for writing. For those that have not abandoned ship (not that I would blame you) ETA on the next chapter of EISI is Sunday night.

This drabble especially dedicated to _**erinskaya**_-hope tomorrow is much better! :)

**Full of Surprises**

**

* * *

**

Dark hair spread across his pillow, making his heart skip a beat.

Blue eyes, blurry and still heavy with sleep, opened on his.

"Booth?"

She sounded disorientated and he was surprised. Booth had always imagined that she'd be alert and aware from the moment her eyes opened. Raising one hand, he traced a finger down the sleep crease across her cheek. "Yes?"

"You … I … we … last night …" Her eyes closed briefly and her cheeks stained a light pink, surprising him yet again. "W-we had sex."

"That we did, Bones," he said, amused by the way she imparted the information; as if she thought maybe he might have forgotten. _Not a damn chance_.

"A _lot _of sex," she breathed suddenly, eyes widening adorably. He could practically see her remembering the previous night.

_Her body rising over his; soft, round hips moving deliriously on him._

_Long legs wrapping around him; her back arching helplessly when he drove inside her._

_Nails raking down his back; his teeth sinking into her shoulder._

"Yeah," he agreed, winding his fingers gently through her hair. "But you know what? It wasn't nearly enough."

"W-What?"

"One night of you. That's not enough, Bones." Maybe he was scaring her, but he couldn't help the absolute honesty. "I want you and I want you forever. That hasn't exactly been a secret for a long time now, right?"

"Okay."

His heart might have actually stopped. "Okay? Wh- okay what?"

"What you said." She swallowed and Booth was shocked to realize she was actually nervous. "I want you too. I … Booth, I love you."

His jaw nearly dropped open. His partner simply never failed to surprise him.

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. Companion chapter up next. I think you know what to do, right? :) Majority rules, so pick your poison!_


	60. Baby, Don't Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Bones.

A/N: Companion piece to #57(White Hot Fire).

**Baby, Don't Fight  
**

* * *

He'd spent the last few weeks telling himself it didn't matter how she looked at him, he still needed more than she was willing to give. Telling himself that just because his moving on attempt had been a pretty spectacular failure, it didn't mean he wasn't going to try, over and over again until he fuckin' got it right. Telling himself … a whole lot of bullshit that he could barely even remember when she looked at him. Because those looks, those longing, need-you-so-much-it-actually-hurts looks she kept throwing his way were driving him insane. They were the equivalent of a deck of cards in his hands … tempting him.

Tempting him to gamble away his heart one more time.

The anger and frustration shoved him into calling her out, crowding her against her own front door and demanding a stop to the assault she was waging on him every time she'd so much as glanced his way.

Except she hadn't even realized what she was doing. _Dear God_.

Without thought, his hands came up, palms braced on the door, bracketing her in. His head lowered, lips hovering right over the side of her neck without actually touching skin. She broke out in goosebumps as his warm breath ghosted over her until reaching her lips.

And then he waited. Just barely one tiny centimeter of space between his mouth and hers, but it had to be her choice. They both knew it.

_C'mon, Dr. Brennan, just put that brain in neutral_.

Her palms rested on his chest and his heart pounded madly wondering … would she push him away or draw him closer?

_Baby, don't fight this_.

Fingers fisted his T-shirt …

_Bones_.

Soft, red lips parted …

_Yes_.

And on a sigh of surrender, she was his.

_Hell yes_.


	61. Red Lipstick

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: How are we doing in this hiatus? I've been so concerned with the longer fics, I'd completely forgotten about this. Just a little something to make us all smile. Let me know if it helps even a little bit! :)

**Red Lipstick **

**

* * *

**

He always stared when she applied her lipstick.

The mundane, feminine act fascinated him. Like nearly every morning, Booth paused in the act of buttoning up his work shirt to watch her in the mirror.

Her slim fingers uncapped the slick little tube and she cursorily applied the red dye. No muss, no fuss. No way something so simple, should be so erotic.

She pressed her lips together to distribute the lipstick evenly before setting the cosmetic down. That's when her eyes caught his in the mirror and her now painted lips curved in a sweet smile. The sexy, red color contrasted vividly with her innate innocence and it seemed to Booth that never before had anyone distilled so much purity with a single smile.

In two steps, he was standing behind her, arms going around her waist, face buried in the curve of her neck. "_Bones_."

"Booth." Turning in the circle of his arms, she rested her palms on his chest, the warm skin exposed by his half-open shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is so damn right," he answered a little hoarsely, raising his head fully to look down at her. Brennan smiled at his reply, her hands automatically buttoning up the top half of his shirt.

Silently, Booth cupped a hand around her cheek. His thumb oh so lightly grazed over her bottom lip, following the curve of her smile, but careful not to smear the just applied make-up. She was giving him a curious look, but he only smiled ruefully, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Never until Bones would he have thought it even possible for a man to become so undone, simply at the sight of red lipstick.


	62. Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Just a little something to help us smile. And a happy belated birthday to **_angiebc_**.

**Don't Forget Who's Taking You Home**

**

* * *

**

All night long, the only thing he could think about was getting her home. When he helped her into her coat, his lips brushed the side of her jaw and he told her so. "I can't wait to get you home."

Brennan froze for one second, surprised at the silky-soft words. She tried to turn, but Booth tightened his arms and whispered, "I wanna be inside you the second we walk through the door."

And when their front door opened, he spun her around, discarding her coat and finding the zipper of her black cocktail dress.

"Booth!" Brennan laughed, stepping out of her heels and running barefoot to the bedroom. "What's gotten into you?"

He caught her in the doorway and grabbed her around the waist, fusing his mouth to hers. His hands slipped under her dress and he yanked it up. The black fabric hit the floor and then she hit the bed. "You are so goddamn beautiful."

Booth lowered himself over her, fisting black, lacy panties and getting them out of his way. Immediately, one hand slipped between her legs, testing and finding her soft and slick. His moan of approval merged with hers as he cupped her ass and sank inside in a heartbeat.

"_Temperance _…"

His head swirled as she surrounded him, all soft limbs and luscious heat. Breathy gasps dropped into his mouth and his eyes closed as he kissed her, long and deep. And there was nothing but her for the rest of the night. Over him, under him. Again and again, he drugged himself on the wonder of one simple fact: this woman was his.

Watching her tonight, it had hit him all over again. The most beautiful, fascinating thing he'd ever encountered belonged to him and he was taking her home.

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! **


	63. Little Things That Make My Heart Race

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Just to prove I'm still alive :) I've gotten a few PMs about EISI and let me say that I am working on it. That may be cold comfort as I keep saying that, but I only have the last third of the chapter to write. So, it may be moving at glacial speed, but it is moving. Bear with me!

**Little Things That Make My Heart Race **

**

* * *

**

Booth walked out of the shower to find his partner in front of their bedroom mirror. She turned sideways, throwing a critical look at her reflection.

"What ya doin' there, Bones?" He gave an amused smile at the tiny little frown of concentration between her brows.

Running a hand through her hair, she mused, "I am considering whether this current length is satisfactory or whether I should …"

"It is," he said quickly, taking a step forward in distress. "Very satisfactory. Don't cut it."

Brennan turned fully to face him, raising one eyebrow at his rather alarmed words. "I was unaware you had a preference."

With a small shrug, his gaze trailed to the mirror where he could see the fall of her hair, longer than ever before. Automatically, Booth stepped forward until he was close enough to touch.

"You're beautiful, no matter what." He buried his hands in her hair, tilting her head back just a little. "But I do like it like this." Booth's lips hovered over hers, each word falling softly and making her heartbeat race. "The way it looks spread all over the pillows in the morning, the way it tumbles down after you release that ponytail. And, oh yeah, let's not forget the way it feels when I fist it in my hands every time we make love."

"I … uh …" Brennan cleared her throat, eyes wide in surprise. "I guess you do have a preference."

Eyes trained on him in rapt attention, Brennan hooked her fingers around his towel, easily dislodging the fabric. Releasing her hair, Booth cupped her waist and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him.

When he whirled around and tumbled her onto the bed; soft, brown tresses spilled around her like a halo, making his eyes glitter.

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. Remember to keep me spoiler free! :) **


	64. So Easy to Forget

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because I can just picture how easily it will be for BB to forget all that just partner crap. Holla back if you agree with me!

**So Easy to Forget  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Bones, let's go … holy shit!" Booth stopped dead in his tracks when she raised her head, but a second later he was rushing inside her office. "What the hell happened?"

Brennan rose from her desk. "I momentarily dropped my guard during my karate class last night." Her brows furrowed in annoyance just thinking about it. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Momentarily?" Booth raised his knuckles to her chin, tilting her face to get a better look at the impressive shiner. "It looks like someone whaled on you with a two by four."

The words annoyed her even further and she smacked his hand away. "Do we have a case?"

Undeterred, Booth raised one hand to her chin again, holding her in place while he trailed one finger gently around the edge of the bruise. "Jeez, this must freakin' hurt. Have you iced it?"

"Of course." Brennan rolled her eyes, but restrained herself from smacking his hands again; she knew it wouldn't do any good. "Do we have a case or not?"

"Yeah …" he murmured distractedly, frowning without even realizing it. "You know it pisses me off when my partner gets hurt."

"It's just a black eye, Booth."

"Still …" Without thinking about it, he feathered his lips delicately over the swollen skin.

For a moment, two pairs of eyes closed before snapping open. Aware he was still holding her face, Booth dropped his hands and cleared his throat. Brennan took an awkward step back and it was a toss-up as to which one of them was more rattled.

"Case?" It was practically a squeak.

"Yeah …"

His eyes lingered on her face and he wanted to kick himself for forgetting that kissing your partner's bruises was most certainly not on the partnership manual.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. It feels like forever since I've said this but ... companion piece is up next and there's over 60 of them to choose from so help me narrow it down! **_


	65. Forgetting Everything But You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. So sad.

A/N: I was going to go with a different chapter, but when there were so many requests for this one, I couldn't do it. So, here we go, companion piece to #64 (So Easy to Forget).

**Forgetting Everything But You**

**

* * *

**

She barreled through the crime scene techs and EMTs and flew into his arms.

His bruised ribs protested angrily, but his arms automatically closed around her. "I'm okay."

Brennan raised her head, eyes nearly crazed. "I'm going to kill him."

He would have smiled, except Booth knew she was serious.

"Bones …"

"He's toying with you," she breathed angrily, raising one hand to skim her fingers over the bruised and bloody left side of his face. "But this is getting out of control. God, look at you."

"Just some scrapes and—"

"You could have internal injuries." Her eyes went fierce as his blood coated her fingers. "Is he trying to kill you?"

"Nah," Booth shook his head, hands unconsciously rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "If he was, the bomb wouldn't have gone off before I got in the car." Not to mention that if Broadsky wanted him dead, he'd likely snipe him, rather than blow him up.

"Ma'am …" Brennan's head turned at the new voice and she saw a paramedic standing next to them, gauze in hand. "Your husband will be fine. I just need to clean—"

"What?" Brennan looked at the man like he was crazy. "No, we're not married."

"We work together," Booth was quick to chime in, sending a glare in the unfortunate man's direction. "Partners. We're partners, okay?"

"Umm … okay." The EMT smirked at them with a slight roll of his eyes. "Well, do you mind letting go of your partner? I need to clean your cuts."

Booth's face heated up as he realized that he was still holding Brennan against him. His arms dropped and she took an awkward step back, clearing her throat. "I'll … uh … tell the CSI team to send everything to the Jeffersonian."

"Right."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I think by now you know I thrive on your BB thoughts, so don't read and run, lol! :)**_


	66. Tell Me No Lies

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: No new Bones, but new drabble! I know, I know, not nearly as good, but all I can do for you :) I don't know where this came from, other than my own belief that Sweets, while idiotic at times, it's not responsible for what's happened. And that Booth, at one point or another will have to admit he failed epically because he was never honest enough with himself.

**Tell Me No Lies**

**

* * *

**

"Might I offer some advice, Agent Booth?"

Booth could only shake his head. "No offense, kid, but your advice hasn't exactly worked too well for me in the past."

Sweets just barely prevented himself from wincing. "I know you blame me for—"

"Whoa," he raised a quick hand. "Hold it right there. I don't blame you for anything, Sweets."

"You don't?" Sweets raised a disbelieving eyebrow, _he_ blamed himself, how could Booth not do the same?

"No." Booth leaned forward on the couch, elbows resting atop his knees. "Look, am I sorry I took your advice? Yes." At the pained look on Sweets' face, he sighed. "But that was my decision to make, all right. You don't have anything to blame yourself for. I managed to make a mess of my life all by myself."

"You think your life is a mess?" he couldn't help the question, automatically slipping into psychologist mode.

"Yeah, pretty much," Booth replied, but there was no bitterness. He had cruised past bitter a while ago and was now simply exhausted. "But that's on me. I've lied to myself for so long, I don't even know how to stop."

"What do you lie about?"

"There's only one lie worth telling myself anymore," he replied simply. "The one lie that keeps me from going a little crazy."

Sweets nodded in understanding. "But if you're aware it's a lie, then—"

"I know, Sweets," Booth conceded, before he could even finish. "I know, hence the fucked up life."

"You can do something about it, you know."

"Is that you giving advice again?" Booth automatically smirked.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sweets breathed heavily. "I can't help it."

"Relax, kid, I'll figure it out." Booth leaned back, looking up at nothing. "I already know lying only goes so far."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. What say you? I'd love any and all thoughts, but please remember to keep it polite and without show-bashing. I think you already know that's not what my fanfic is about! :)**_


	67. Fight Me, Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Some shameless fluff to hold you over. Inspired by _Gamer in the Grease_, one of my favorite episodes of season 5. Let me know if it makes you smile! :)

**Fight Me, Baby**

**

* * *

**

"No, no, no, no!" Booth jammed buttons madly, desperately trying to escape the spear her damn character launched at his.

_Come here!_

"Ahhh! Damn it!"

_Fatality. _

Booth watched dejectedly as his poor fan-throwing princess got immolated by Brennan's vicious ninja.

"Well, that was simple enough." With a metaphorical shaking of her hands, Brennan set down the controller and gave him an indulgent smile. "Are you ready to have dinner now?"

Booth threw her a dirty look. "Did Parker teach you some kind of cheating trick?"

"I'm offended you would even suggest that," she denied virtuously.

"Well, you keep beating me," Booth whined, unable to understand how she kept kicking his ass. She always picked the same character too which drove him crazy since he was fairly certain she didn't even know how to do even one combo with any of the other ones. "Which makes no sense since I'm the one that taught you how to play in the first place."

"Well, it is not uncommon for the student to surpass the master."

"Oh, please," he scoffed, looking at her suspiciously. "Why don't you pick a different character?"

"Why should I?" Brennan smiled evilly and rose from the couch. "It would be foolish of me to do so when I can beat you so easily with that one."

He growled and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her to his lap. "Tell me how you're beating me."

Brennan laughed at him. "It appears I am simply the superior player."

Booth attacked her neck with tickling kisses. "Tell me." She squirmed in his lap, laughing gasps escaping her lips. "Tell me or I go for your waist next." His fingers teased threateningly.

"No!" Brennan grabbed his wrists preemptively. "I can give you a rematch. That's the best I can do."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I expect the final chapter of EISI will be up within the next week or so. :)**_


	68. We Gonna Do This Or What

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Inspired by a song I just heard today on the radio. Enjoy!

**We Gonna Do This Or What**

* * *

She wore a pretty dress with lace cap sleeves. He wore his favorite pair of striped socks and her favorite brown leather jacket. Across the candlelight, his eyes sparkled at her. She gave one of those toasts that never failed to make him smile, squinty but beautiful. Just like her.

The waiter caught snippets of their conversation and chuckled to himself. He reported back to the hostess that the ridiculously beautiful couple at table eleven were on a first date. And it seemed to be going pretty well. Of course, he had no way of knowing that first date had been over seven years in the making.

When he took her home at the end of the night, Booth stood at her door, just like he had countless times before. But it had never felt like this. So much yearning and anxiety and possibility shimmering in the air between them.

He raised a hand and feathered his fingers over her cheek. "We went on a date and the world didn't end."

Her first impulse was to address the impossibility of such an eventuality but she battled it back, able to understand the sentiment. Smiling softly, Brennan placed her hands on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat. "My heart is racing too."

Booth smiled at the full disclosure. He leaned forward a little, his voice soft as he invaded her personal space. "Why's that?"

"I'm wondering …" She tilted her head up, the movement placing her lips just a breath away from his. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. Hope everyone caught the latest episode and loved it as much as I did! Time to come back to the flock, my Bones peeps! :)_


	69. Just Give Me What I Want

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just for fun, 300 words of pure fluff. Because I love the squints!

**Just Give Me What I Want**

* * *

"No, Dr. Hodgins, I said no." Cam's tone didn't leave any room for argument, but of course, that meant nothing to Hodgins.

"Dr. Saroyan, I don't think you realize the implications—"

"No." She raised a hand in the classic stop motion. "These are highly fragile remains and I will not be informing the country of Israel that we've destroyed them because _you_ wanted to conduct an experiment." With an exasperated expression, she turned to Brennan. "No invasive procedures on the bones, Dr. Brennan."

Hodgins scoffed. "So all we can do is what, _look_ at them?"

"I will be extremely hampered by such a constraint," Brennan piped in. "I don't think you're being reasonable."

"Thank you!" Hodgins' gleeful voice was starting to give Cam a facial tic.

"Listen here, people …" Cam's voice rose as Hodgins continued to mutter his discontent to Angela.

"Hey, there, squints," Booth announced cheerfully, bounding up the platform. "What's with the eye twitch, Cam?"

"What do you want, Seeley?" she snapped, it was just one of those days where she felt like the teacher with a class of disobedient students.

"My partner," Booth replied promptly, giving said partner a smile.

Cam rolled her eyes. "You can't have her."

"But I need her," he whined. "We have a case."

"He needs her, Cam," Angela mocked with a sly smile, even as Brennan walked towards Booth.

"I'll bring her back after lunch," he promised, hands already helping her out of her lab coat.

"No, you bring her back once she's looked at your remains!" Cam called out, but even she knew he wasn't going to obey. "Dr. Brennan's duties go beyond providing assistance to the FBI, you know," she muttered to no one in particular.

"But he needs her," Hodgins deadpanned, sharing a smirk with his wife.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. Companion piece up next, so if there's a preference, chime in! :)**_


	70. Two Can Play

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So I'm working on updating some of my on goings, but it might be a few days, so just a little bit to hold you over. Because "Are you trying to confuse me!" -"I might be" was so cute and flirty, here it is more of cute, flirty BB. Companion piece to #67 (Fight Me, Baby).

**Two Can Play **

* * *

"Done."

"No!" Brennan snapped the Sudoku puzzle out of his hands. "That's not possible. You're cheating!"

Booth laughed smugly. "Read it and weep." He leaned backed against his pillow in self-satisfied contentment.

"Zack's helping you cheat," she concluded gravely.

"Are you kidding me?" Booth spread his hands. "Do you see Zack anywhere in this bedroom?"

"No, but I know that since your last visit, you've begun to finish these faster than me …" She scrutinized the puzzle carefully and could find nothing wrong with it. "_And_ I know that Zack has an overly developed sense of spatial reasoning and—"

"Hey, I was finishing these faster than you _before_ my last visit to the loony bin."

"Don't call it that."

"That's what it is, Bones," Booth replied. "Zack knows it and I know it."

"You only finished before me a _few_ times," she stressed, frowning at him. "Now, I can never beat you. Tell me what trickery Zack taught you."

"Tell me what trickery Parker taught _you_," he shot back quickly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well then," he smiled, unconcerned. "I got nothing to say."

With a growl, Brennan jumped on him, knees bracketing around his hips. "I can make you talk."

"You can try." Arms closing around her, he rolled until she was trapped under him. "Give it your best shot, Bones."

"If you orgasm first, you have to tell me."

Booth smirked. "Same goes for you, right?"

"Of course."

"Oh, you are so on." His hands slid under her shirt. "And you're going down."

"You're so cocky." Brennan bit down on his shoulder, but when he thumbed her nipples, she couldn't stifle a soft moan.

Her legs spread for him and he kissed her jaw line. "I'm so right."

* * *

**-x-**

_**Who wins? haha, up to you! p.s. Minor rant: no matter what HH does, people are still not happy with the show and I'm tired of the hating. I honestly think BB have plenty of UST!**_ **Done.**


	71. Safe In Your Arms

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Tiny tag for HitH. So if you haven't seen it, turn back now. I mean it. All right ... goodbye, Mr. Nigel-Murray, I loved you best of all! Hello, incessant BB speculation. One of my favorite moments-and there were many- is the way Brennan picks up that phone, desperate to know that Booth is okay. And so, I spun this little drabble. Enjoy!

**Safe In Your Arms**

* * *

"Bones, c'mon, time to go home."

The soft words seemed to echo in the empty Jeffersonian. After the final goodbye to Vincent, everyone had gone home, but Brennan had headed for her office. Booth had followed and sat silently on her couch while she worked. He'd waited for hours, knowing that work was often how she coped, but now he was taking his exhausted partner home, even if he had to carry her there.

Her gaze met his and he rose from the couch. "Don't argue," he pleaded. "Please."

Brennan pushed back from her desk and walked forward. Silently, but unerringly, she went into his arms and they closed around her without hesitation. Booth rested his chin atop her head, beyond relieved that she was coming to him, instead of raising her walls.

She said his name so softly, it was barely a whisper, but the emotion in that one word was so raw, he felt it in every cell.

"I'm right here," he murmured against her hair.

"I couldn't breathe," she confessed and raising her head to look at him, Brennan saw he didn't know what she meant. "When you went to the port, when I couldn't be sure what …" Her voice cracked on the explanation. "I couldn't breathe."

His eyes darkened in understanding. "It's over, Bones. I'm okay," he soothed. "I'm okay."

Booth felt her tears against his neck and nearly trembled. The strongest woman he knew was absolutely vulnerable in his arms and just like two nights before he held her tightly, desperately hoping he could give her the comfort she needed.

"Booth …"

"Shh, it's okay, baby," he repeated, hands stroking her back soothingly. "Just tell me what you need."

"You." Whisper soft but unequivocal. "Just you."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. For some reason FF is not letting me review reply, glitchy FF, what a shocker. But I'd love to know your thoughts on the episode. If you'd rather PM, that's okay too!**_


	72. I'll Go to You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Small tag for the season finale, so if you haven't watched, don't read. Because I know the camera faded to black, but there's no way Booth didn't hug Brennan after it did. Let me say that I really did love the finale, but the whole pregnancy thing did throw me for a loop as I did not expect the writers to go there. Despite my outrageous BB shippiness and occasional pregnant Brennan one-shots, I have never felt a desire to see it on the show or have a pregnant Brennan storyline. Now we have one and I'm willing to wait and watch how the writers develop it, but I don't foresee writing about it myself in any great detail. That said, I couldn't help tagging the season finale. Hope you like! :)**  
**

**I'll Go to You**

* * *

"You … are you happy?"

It was a question, but she could already see the answer in his smile. He looked so happy; it blinded her and the anxiety she'd been unable to banish, receded under the force of his reaction.

"Bones …" he exhaled, eyes automatically flickering to her stomach. A million emotions battered at him, but it was unquestionable that happiness was at the forefront. "I … wow …" His gaze moved to her face and he closed the distance between them. "Are _you_ happy?"

"Yes," Brennan whispered because as terrified as she felt, it was impossible not to feel elation at fact that they'd made a baby together. "Yes," she repeated, but couldn't help from admitting the whole truth of her emotions. "But I'm also scared and worried and I just … Booth, I just don't know if we're ready for this."

One more tiny step and he was closing his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's all right to feel all that," he comforted. "Believe me, I feel it too."

Her head tilted up and she was looking at him with shimmery blue eyes that made his heart hurt. "You do?"

Booth cupped a hand around her cheek, thumb rubbing the skin in a soothing stroke. "Of course, but I know I love you and I love this baby and right now, that's enough to keep all that other stuff at bay." He placed the softest kiss on her upturned lips. "And if the panic and worry become too much at some point, I know where to go for some logic and rationality."

Brennan smiled. "We can do this, right?"

"Yeah," he said softly with another light kiss. "Because when you're worried and scared, you know where to go too, right?"

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I know there are questions about my ongoing stories and I will finish them, including Fated. I def still love BB and I plan to write more for them, I just need to wrap my mind around this new canon! **_


	73. Tonight and Every Night

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because I love this scene, because it's fraught with so much unspoken meaning. Because the hiatus is so very long! :)

**Tonight and Every Night**

* * *

He watched her get up from the conference table and braced himself. He didn't want to argue or have to convince her; he just wanted to ask and have her say yes. But asking meant he was willing to give her a choice and the truth was that tonight he wasn't. He couldn't.

"You're staying at my apartment tonight."

Her first automatic reaction was to bristle. His voice was soft, but Brennan recognized his _I'm telling you, I'm not asking you_ voice. The denial rushed through her, instinctively. Just for a split second, but he saw it and every inch of him silently pleaded for her not to fight him.

He was tired. Tired and sick to his stomach, but there was only one response he would accept from her on this.

She saw it all on his face, he didn't try to hide anything. Exhaustion and misery and unrelenting determination. Just like that, the fight went out of her.

"Okay."

Just one little word that left him awash in relief. She walked by him and part of Booth was almost stunned at the way she had gone from rebellious to acquiescent in the span of two seconds.

_Okay. _

Whether she'd agreed because she couldn't bear to be alone tonight or because she knew that he couldn't bear to let her be alone tonight, didn't matter. Not tonight. Because tonight, he was going to be able to go to sleep and know that if she needed him, he'd be there.


	74. Fun and Games

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I know the demands for updates are not about this story, but I didn't want to discriminate since everything else got updated this weekend. I'll be going on a little updating break, so hope this can hold you till the weekend. :) P.S. Next one will be a companion to any previous one so chime in if you have a preference.

**Fun and Games**

* * *

Angela ran into the end zone and scored the touchdown with a scream.

"How do you like me now?" she taunted Hodgins.

"Angie, c'mon," Hodgins whined, not for the first time. "Sweets already had Booth. I had to even the playing field."

In a group full of type A personalities, selecting team captain had garnered considerable debate. Finally, everyone agreed to write their name down and let Brennan—the only one not playing—pick two names out of the pile. Hodgins and Sweets emerged victorious. After a coin toss giving him first pick, Sweets had promptly selected Booth. Much to Angela's displeasure, Hodgins had quickly countered with Wendell.

"Huh-huh," she dismissed with another disdainful look. "Told you I was going to kick your ass."

"Up by one touchdown is not kicking our ass, Angela," Cam felt compelled to point out. She turned to her teammates with fiery eyes. "It's only half time, guys. Let's regroup!"

Booth high-fived Angela and left them to their taunting. He jogged to the sidelines where a pouty Brennan sat.

"I don't see why I can't play."

"Really?" he smiled, hands caressing her substantial belly. "You don't see it?"

"Oh, fine," Brennan huffed, but she had to smile, perfectly aware of her ridiculousness. "Booth, I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I know," he soothed, massaging gently. "Just fourteen weeks left."

"That's a lot," she whined. "Especially when I'm already the size of a small mountain."

"But a gorgeous one, Bones." Her eyes narrowed, but Booth just smiled and leaned forward, teasing her lips with his. "I'm gonna go kick Hodgins' ass and then we're going to go home and play our own game."

Brennan smiled into the kiss and when he released her, she had swollen lips and glassy eyes. "Kick his ass quickly."


	75. What The Heart Wants

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Companion piece to number 69. I'm starting to feel like the hiatus has sent everyone into hiding, so if you're still around, come out and play! :)

Mmm ... maybe a couple years from now, say in an imaginary season 9! lol! Ready, set ... fluff!

**What The Heart Wants**

* * *

"Booth!"

_Damn. So close._

"Cam."

"Oh, don't give me the charm smile." Steely gaze in place, she tapped one high-heeled foot against the floor. "What part of, bring my forensic anthropologist right back, did you not understand?"

"She had to eat, Cam."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize the Jeffersonian no longer had a food court or a cafeteria, or a—"

"Aw, c'mon, give me a break." He gave an unrepentant grin. "You know how busy we've been lately. I just wanted twenty minutes alone with my wife."

"Oh, the honeymoon period still going strong, huh?" she smirked. "That's real sweet."

His eyes sparkled. "Isn't it?"

"You're giving me a toothache."

Booth laughed and threw a friendly arm around her shoulders. "I knew there was an incurable romantic under that cynical exterior."

Her eye roll was just for form and they both knew it. "My remains get priority over your dead body this time around."

The words were almost alien to him. "What does that mean?"

"It means Dr. Edison will work with you on this case while Dr. Brennan focuses on the remains from Israel."

"But—"

"No buts." His automatic frown nearly made her smile. "Don't worry. Dr. Brennan can consult if Dr. Edison needs help."

"What? C'mon …you know I like Clark just fine, but—"

"One case is not going to kill you, Booth."

"I … but … I-I work best with … I want my partner, Cam!" he whined loudly to her retreating back.


	76. Just the Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Ugh, I forget sometimes how hard it is to be confined to the 300 word limit. I'm tempted to cheat all the time-what's an extra word or two, right?-but then there'd be no point to having a limit. Anyway, all that to say that I know it's short, but it took a long time to write so I hope you're not tired of pregnant Brennan just yet.

**Just the Truth**

* * *

Sitting crossed-legged on the bed, Booth splayed his hands over her belly and smiled. "Bones, you sure we're not having twins?"

Her eyes snapped open. "What are you trying to say?"

_Uh-uh. Mistake_. "Um … n-nothing."

"Nothing?" She smacked his hands away. "You're trying to say I'm fat, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Dear god, how could he have forgotten that Bones was no more rational about certain things than any other pregnant woman. "You know I think you're ridiculously beautiful. You_ know_ that."

"What I _know_," Brennan groused, "is that I'm the size of a balaenoptera musculus_."_

"A what?"

"A whale, Booth, a whale!" Her bottom lip nearly trembled in dejection. "A really big one that weighs a hundred ton."

"Aw, Bones—"

"No, don't pacify me," she warned. "I know I'm being irrational and I don't care."

Booth eyed her carefully, unsure what to do. He wasn't lying when he said she looked beautiful, but he could understand why maybe she was having trouble appreciating the truth of that at the moment. She had just entered her third trimester and by the size of her belly, it seemed like she was ready to pop any second now. Booth knew she was tired and uncomfortable all the time and they still had almost two months to go.

"You can be irrational, Bones. That's allowed, you know." Tentatively, he placed a hand on her belly again. When she didn't smack it away, he rubbed softly.

"My abdomen is enormous," she whined tiredly.

Booth couldn't really argue with that, so instead, he kissed her stomach. "I love the way you look. I really do."

"You have to say that," she grumbled, but without any snark to it. "I'm carrying your child."

He smiled and kissed her again. "It's also the truth."

* * *

**-x-**

p.s. Bar exam is coming up next week, so this is almost certainly the last update until that's over. But I will promise multiple-a least 2- OBU updates soon after, some Inquiring Minds, and maybe even Fated. So a slew of updates coming after next Thursday!:)


	77. Proper Terminology

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just a little fun drabble to keep us in the Bones frame of mind. Enjoy!**  
**

**Proper Terminology  
**

* * *

"Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome, Bones."

Brennan smiled. "You're stalling."

"I know." He leaned over the desk, eyes going dark. "I literally can't help it."

Casually, Brennan reached up and adjusted his slightly misaligned tie. "Perhaps, we should take more lunch breaks at home."

"Oh, damn right." Booth leaned forward just a little bit, letting himself enjoy the way she fiddled with his already perfectly straight tie. "I am determined to make up for every time we went to the diner instead of, you know …"

"Engaging in intercourse?"

"Ugh, Bones!" Booth winced. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Your aversion to the term is illogical, Booth. It is the proper—"

"Forget it." He had no intention of falling into this argument again. "We're never going to agree on this, you know that, right?"

She shrugged. "I prefer proper terminology."

"And I'd prefer we work on the dirty talk."

Her chin went up. "I talk dirty."

"I got news for you, Bones, 'intercourse' is not dirty talk."

"Fine, I will make a list of appropriately crude vocabulary." She sat behind her desk. "I'll email it to you later and we can discuss it at home."

Booth couldn't tell if she was serious, but he suddenly had a vision of that email getting leaked to the entire FBI. "Um … you don't need to send me a list. You know, we can just talk about …"

She turned to her computer and that was his cue that lunchtime fun was over. "I'd rather make a list."

"Okay." Booth cleared his throat and smoothed down his tie. "Just, um, god, Bones, please make sure you don't accidentally send it to anyone else."


	78. Knack for Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Mmm ... there seems to be some major lurking going on, so come out and play. The hiatus is so boring without any Bones chatter! :)

**Knack for Trouble**

* * *

"Hey, Booth, doesn't your partner work at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah." Distractedly, he turned his head. "Why?"

"My wife works at one of the museums. She called me a few minutes ago, said there was some kind of alert about a fire somewhere in the Jeffersonian. I mean, that place is pretty big, but I figured you'd want to—"

"Thanks." Booth grabbed for his cell and ran out the door.

His partner didn't answer, Cam didn't answer, and when he got Angela's voicemail as well, his heart began to beat erratically. Firefighters on the manicured lawn told him what he already knew. Yeah, the Jeffersonian was a big place, but trouble always seemed to start at the Medico-Legal Lab.

He saw Cam first. "Where's Bones?" Booth looked around frantically. "What the hell happened? You okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you think happened?" she huffed. "A damn unauthorized experiment. I am going to skin Hodgins alive."

"Where is—" His voice trailed off when he spotted his partner, looking mildly impatient. "Bones!"

"Booth?" She was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. Gentle hands stroked her back and then softly caressed the slight bump of her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

He kissed her before answering. "I don't know, Bones. Seeing for myself that you're not a pile of ashes."

"What? No. It was just a small fire," she dismissed.

"Oh, just a small fire," he echoed. "Well, in that case, I don't know what I was worried about."

"How did you find out?"

"Another agent. His wife told him there was a fire at the Jeffersonian."

"The Jeffersonian is quite large, how did you know—?

"Bones, please." He gave her a _get real_ look. "I learned a long time ago that wherever you go, trouble just loves to follow."


	79. What Might Have Been

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n**: **I sat down to write 300 words of smutty fun and instead, ended up with this, lol! The heart wants what it wants.**  
**

**What Might Have Been**

* * *

_"Hello, Bones." She immediately recognizes his voice. "It's been a long time."_

_"Yes." Brennan looks up, eyes racing over him. "Yes, it has." He looks exactly the same. It astonishes her. How can he look exactly as she remembers after nearly seven years? "How are you?"_

_"I'm good." He smiles and she can see it's true. He looks happier that she ever remembers him being. Her eyes fall on his wedding ring and she swallows._

_"I heard you got married."_

_"I'm sorry you couldn't make it." She sees that he means it. "You'd like her, Bones. She's feisty. Not afraid to speak her mind even a little bit." He laughs affectionately and Brennan can feel the tears gathering at the back of her throat. "I have a little girl, you know. Looks just like her mom."_

_He pulls out his wallet and shows her a picture. Despite his words, the angelic looking girl has his eyes. _

_She's in her own personal nightmare. He's happy but it's not with her. Nothing had ever been so painful. _

_"I should have tried." He blinks and takes a step back. "I should have tried, I should have opened my heart …" With every word, he gets farther away and when she can no longer see him, silent tears is all she has left. _

With a painful sob she jerks awake, breathing fast and turning to the empty side of the bed. The sheets are warm and his voice is even warmer filtering through the baby monitor.

"Mommy's exhausted, princess," Booth murmurs. "You're stuck with me tonight."

Her daughter, who does look exactly like her, fusses and coos. Booth soothes and chats with her and Brennan lets the sounds wash away the dream.

_Just a dream._

He _is_ happy and it's_ exactly_ because of her.

* * *

**-x-**

**_Okay, companion piece up next and there's 79 drabbles to choose from! What'll it be?_**


	80. Man With a Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Companion piece to #53 (_Playing Dirty_). Just 'cause I thought it might be fun to go a little ways back. Enjoy!

**Man With a Plan**

* * *

"Booth! You almost ran a red light."

"It was still yellow." He accelerated a little more. "And we're pretty late."

"And whose fault would that be?"

Booth smirked. "Yours."

Brennan gaped. "What? You were the one that molested me in the bathroom."

"It's your fault," he repeated, peeking at her out of the corner of one eye, "for looking so damn fuckable when you got home."

She gasped his name in a slightly scandalized tone and Booth chuckled. For all her bluntness and frank sex talk, she could be surprisingly prim. Like now, when she was crossing her legs and smoothing down her pretty dress, voice all prim and proper. "Cam will be annoyed that we're so late to her engagement party."

"We'll make something up."

"I will not lie."

Booth was no longer amused. "Don't you dare tell her the truth, Bones."

"You mean don't tell her that we're so late because you decided fucking me silly could not wait until we got home tonight."

His cheeks flushed and he saw that she was now smiling in amusement. Damn it, he would not let her make him blush. His chin angled in defiance. "No, it could not." Booth parked the car in front of the elegant restaurant, but before she could get out, he wrapped his fingers around her arm to hold her in place.

"Booth—"

"And guess what?" He leaned into her and his other hand cupped around her chin as he gave her a brief but heated kiss. "Since we've got the house all to ourselves tonight, I'm going to fuck you silly in every single room when we get back home."


	81. Guy Talk

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: **Spoiler alert!** Okay, for most of season six, I was spoiler free, but a combination of the hiatus and my boredom has me completely off the wagon for season seven. All that to say that some of my drabbles and one shots may be sparked by season seven spoilers. Like this one for example. Honestly, I don't think it's all that spoilery, but for those that want complete surprise for November, I feel I need to warn.

Because I heart Hodgins! :)

**Guy Talk**

* * *

"I'm not going to survive this pregnancy."

Hodgins tipped back his beer. "Yeah, you said that already."

"God, I don't understand this." Booth settled back for a good old fashioned bitch session. The kind only men could have when there were no women around. "When Rebecca was pregnant, she wanted to be pampered silly. Bones won't even let me carry that huge bag of hers. I mean, what's wrong with wanting to make sure she's okay?"

"Not a thing," Hodgins commiserated. "But you gotta understand that women like Brennan, they don't like to be pampered."

"I get that. Believe me, I do." He hadn't been partners with the most stubborn woman alive for nearly seven years and not learned a thing or two. "But shouldn't she get that I need to make sure she's happy and healthy and all that good stuff. I mean, I'm a guy. I'm her guy."

Booth muttered some more about stubborn, know-it-all women and being one with the universe and Hodgins couldn't contain his laughter. "Dude."

"What? Don't laugh at me." Booth took a long draw from his beer, trying to let the stress of the day dissipate. "Okay, listen, man." He leaned forward to peer at Hodgins. "I'm constantly worried about her. Is that normal? I don't remember being this freaked out before." Granted, that had been nearly a decade ago, so maybe he had just blocked it all out.

"Totally normal."

Booth frowned. "It doesn't feel normal. And it's not like I haven't gone through this before. I should be more chill, right?"

Hodgins scoffed. "Booth, this is Dr. B we're talking about. When it comes to her, you have _never_ been chill about anything."

Leaning back, Booth considered and then nodded. "True."


	82. Team Effort

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just fluff ... pure fluff. Ah, November, where are thou?

**Team Effort **

* * *

Booth found his partner asleep on her couch. He crouched down next to the small sofa and smiled.

"Bren, I have two possible—"

Angela stopped in her tracks at Booth's shush motion. "She has to be exhausted to be asleep like this in the middle of the day," he whispered.

"Yeah, I hear your little bundle of joy is still not sleeping through the night," she smiled sympathetically. "It gets better."

Carefully, he brushed back a stray strand of brown hair that was falling across her slightly parted lips and rose to his feet. "I could barely get up this morning, but Bones jumped out of bed like the energizer bunny," Booth said ruefully. But now the poor night's sleep was obviously catching up with her. Their five month old baby girl was still waking up multiple times during the night, screaming her little lungs out.

"Dr. Brennan, I need to know if you've finished with—"

"Okay, everyone out." Booth hustled Cam and Angela out of Brennan's office. "Unless the lab is on fire, no one wakes her up," he ordered.

"Do not give me orders, Booth," Cam bristled automatically.

"Look, Cam, she needs to rest," he shot back firmly. "She barely gets any sleep, she's tired all the time, and more often than not, she's still the last one to leave this place at the end of the day."

"I told her to take more time off," Cam muttered, feeling suddenly guilty.

"Well, that's not Bones." Temperance Brennan did not believe in doing anything without maximum effort. "She'll take care of everything and everyone else before she takes care of herself."

Cam nodded. "We'll make sure she doesn't overdo."

Angela smiled and patted Booth reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll take care of her."


	83. Problem and Solution

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I am no longer spoiler free. I try not to read sides, but I read discussions about spoilers, watch the promos and clips and whatnot, so my fics will likely be influenced by all that, so bear in mind if you read. This was inspired by the latest promo, which I cannot stop watching. Seriously, I can't stop. :)

**Problem and Solution**

* * *

Booth analyzed the situation and realized there was no space for him. He circled the bed, trying to figure out whether he could slip in without waking her. It was time to accept defeat. She was curled on her side, smack dab in the middle of the mattress. Usually, she didn't bed hog, but over the last few weeks, the prodigious expansion of her stomach had changed her sleeping habits.

Booth inched a knee onto the bed and shifted forward. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and another on her cheek. "Bones," he whispered softly, "can you move a little?"

She mumbled his name sleepily in response. He pressed closer and tried again. Brennan opened one bleary eye and slurred, "What?"

"I'm gonna fall off the bed," he replied with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Bigger bed," she mumbled and shifted, turning to her other side to make space for him.

"I know," Booth agreed, quickly scooting forward. He slid an arm over her waist and pressed his chest snuggly against her back. "We'll get a bigger one when we move."

"We need to pick."

After nearly a month of searching for a new place, they'd narrowed it down to two houses. Now, they just had to choose. Easier said than done since they'd been debating for over a week and still couldn't agree. "We can always flip a coin," he teased.

"Not funny."

"Kidding," he chuckled softly and rubbed a soothing circle on her stomach. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Brennan nodded, too drowsy to carry on a conversation. He smiled into her hair, letting his eyes close too. If there was one thing they had figured out over the last seven months was that to every problem, there was a solution.


	84. Never Let You Fall

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: More fluff. What can I say? It seems to be all I'm capable of producing at the moment. Companion piece up next, let me know which of the previous 84 is calling to you for more if you're so inclined.

**Never Let You Fall **

* * *

"I don't think this was the best idea, Booth."

"You're too tense, Bones." Booth settled her snuggly between his legs and dropped a quick kiss on her bare shoulder. "Just be still. We're not going to fall."

"This is unstable."

Booth laughed. "It's a hammock. You've been in one before, right?"

"Of course." Brennan gave him a withering glance over her shoulder. "I'm an anthropologist and hammocks are prevalent in many cultures. When I was in El Salvador, I slept in one for a month."

"Well, there you go." Booth dangled one leg over the edge so he could make the hammock sway gently. "Relax, baby. The point of a beach vacation is to do nothing but relax."

"You're swaying too much," she replied instead. "We're going to tumble over."

"Okay, my little control freak, I see what the problem is," he teased softly into her ear. "It's not the hammock that has you all tense, it's the fact you're not the only one on it."

"You are not as amusing as you think," she sniffed disdainfully.

"You really afraid we're going to tumble right into the sand?" he asked, sounding a little more serious.

Brennan gave a tiny shrug. "Maybe."

"I'd never let you fall."

"With two people, the odds of over balancing increase," she argued, but let herself relax back into his arms.

He stopped swaying and shifted his leg inside the hammock. His hands moved in a soothing stroke over her body. "We're not going to over balance," he promised with a kiss to her neck. "Because I know you'd never let me fall either."


	85. Nighttime Enticement

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Companion piece to _#58 (Bedtime Seduction)_. Just a little bit M since we haven't had one of those in a while.

**Nighttime Enticement **

* * *

He came out of the shower half wet. He did that often. It should annoy her and sometimes she pretended it did, but mostly she liked the way his wide shoulders were dotted with tiny droplets of water.

Over the top of the academic journal that could no longer hold her attention, she watched him discard his towel and don a worn pair of pajama pants. They were his favorite. She gave him grief over their ancient state, but the way they hung low on his hips made them her favorite too.

He came to bed the way he almost always did: bare-chested and a little damp. The combination never failed to entice her. Her stomach clenched pleasantly in expectation, waiting for him to slide between the sheets.

The moment he did, the journal was discarded and she was sliding over him.

Booth huffed in surprise and then laughed, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Bones?"

"I find you very enticing," she breathed huskily. "_Very_."

Her hands were down his pants before he could so much as blink. "Um …what's the—_oh fuck_."

She stroked him, hard and steady, making his eyes roll back. Brennan set her mouth to his collarbone, spreading open-mouthed kisses to one shoulder. Her tongue flicked out and licked, tasting water and delicious male flesh.

"I'm going to touch and kiss every inch of you," Brennan promised. "Because you're mine and I can." She whipped them both into a frenzy with the possession she almost never revealed. "Say it."

"You can," he groaned helplessly. "You can. I'm yours."

Brennan purred in satisfaction. Without another word, she sank into him. He could only fist the sheets and arch into her touch. Every time she touched him, she made him hers all over again and they both knew it.

* * *

-x-

**p.s. There were a couple of suggestions for a continuation to _#77 (Proper Terminology)_ and I wrote a follow up to that not too long ago and posted it in _Only between Us_. It's chapter #_93 (Dirty)_ for those interested.**


	86. Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Many of these drabbles are not M at all, but just a reminder that this is in the M section for a reason. Quick and smutty. Just for fun.

**Drive Me Crazy**

* * *

"You sure?"

"Are _you_?" she smirked, dangling the silk sash of her robe in front of him.

With a small growl, he had her arms over her head and the fabric looped around her wrists in a heartbeat. "You just love to push buttons."

Brennan gave a sassy grin. "You just make it so easy."

"You drive me fuckin' crazy," he chuckled ruefully, spreading open her silky robe to bare her luscious body. "Without even trying. How do you _do that_?"

"And … you like that, correct?" she asked softly, head turning to give his mouth better access to the side of her neck. "That's a good thing, right?"

Booth smiled against her skin. "Yes." He spread her legs and settled between them. She was soft and wet and when he cupped her hips and slid into her easily, the inside of her thighs gripped him so very hotly."Fuck_ yes_."

The slow penetration stretched her out deliciously, leaving her heavy-lidded and panting. Brennan's back arched in a perfect curve, thrusting her breasts right into his waiting mouth. Booth sucked one straining pink nipple and stroked one hand up from her hip to find the other one and thumb it in a firm, slow circle.

He sucked and stroked and pounded into her until she was breathless, the rush to orgasm drowning out even the drumming of her own heart.

"You too … oh god, god, _yes,_" she moaned and rocked and flung her arms around him. The tie around her wrists was loose enough that it was easy to do so and her fingers dug desperately into the warm flesh beneath her hands. "Without … without even trying, you drive me crazy too."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. This story will also be drawing to a close at chapter 100 so if there are suggestions for the final 14 drabbles, feel free to let me know.**_ **_I can't promise to incorporate every one-sometimes the words just won't come-but I'll do my best to make everyone happy._**


	87. Barter System

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just because Booth can be such a guy, right?

**Barter System**

* * *

"What'd you get?" he asked curiously. Brennan showed him the cover of the DVD and he balked. "I'm not watching that."

"Why not?" Brennan frowned. "It's supposed to be very good."

"I don't care if it's the Second Coming, I'm not watching it."

"Second coming of what?"

"Forget it."

"Do you even know what this movie is about?"

Booth laughed. "Of course I do. Everyone knows what that movie is about."

"You're being very narrow-minded," she scolded.

"I'm a guy, Bones," he said easily. "And I have absolutely no interest in watching a movie about two guys getting it on."

"Would you feel this way if the same-sex relationship was between women?"

"That's not the point," he dodged. "Look, can we please pick something else?"

"But I wanted to watch this," she pouted, knowing by now he liked the small affectation.

He remained immune. "Not happening."

She tried another track. "What would it take for you to watch this with me?"

"Nothing you have," he scoffed automatically.

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She took a step closer, pressed a hand to his chest. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

He came to attention, finally catching her meaning. "You …um, you offering me perverted sexual favors in exchange for watching that thing?" he asked with a small smile.

"The barter system has proven successful in a variety of contexts."

Booth swallowed. Damn, she was serious. "Anything I want?"

Brennan smiled in victory. "Anything."

His head spun. An array of every dirty thing he'd ever thought of doing to and with her scrolled through his mind.

"Booth?" Her voice interrupted his seriously x-rated fantasies and snapped him back into focus. "Do we have a deal?"

"Put the damn movie on."


	88. When She's Rational

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: _**Warning: this is not spoiler-free.**_ As I'm sure many of you know, sneak peeks have been released. I tried to be strong, but gave in like a little girl. To those that are holding strong-mad props to you. So to you and the spoiler free, I warn, this is inspired and basically speculation based on those sneak peaks.

**When She's Rational **

* * *

She liked to make rational decisions. She especially clung to that tendency when feeling emotionally compromised. He knew that. Most of the time, he even understood it. But sometimes—_sometimes_—all that rationality raked over his own vulnerabilities like nails on a chalkboard.

He loved her. That he'd always love her was something she couldn't rationalize.

They were having a baby. That the tiny human being they had created together made them a family was something she couldn't rationalize.

And she probably wanted to. She was desperate to rationalize every tear and emotion, every hope and fear and overwhelming feeling she was experiencing. It was her coping mechanism. Most of the time, he understood that, but in this, he needed her to understand him too.

When his front door opened, Booth felt himself relax. She was home.

When she told him she was staying behind at the lab to do some work, he'd just nodded. They had been at odds for most of this case and Booth knew she needed space to think. He gave it to her, but at the end of the day, he simply wanted her to come home to him.

She locked the front door, looked at him with troubled eyes. "I've been on my own for a long time," she said quietly.

"You're not anymore." He kept his distance, but his voice was tender soft.

"It's not …" Her voice gave a minute hitch that devastated him. "Last time I had a family—"

She swallowed painfully, he propelled forward. "Oh, baby, I know." He hugged her tight and she clung to him. "But I'm not going anywhere. You gotta know that."

Brennan sniffled and finally whispered, "I do want to live with you. In _our_ place."

He kissed her forehead. "I want that too."

* * *

**-x-**

**Oh my god, one more freakin' day. Say it with me now: AHHHHHHH!  
**


	89. Superficial Ephemera

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Enjoy!

**Superficial Ephemera **

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come to the wedding?"

"I'm happy for you. I really am, but …" She gave a small shrug. "You understand, right?"

Booth looked at this woman he had once loved. He nodded. "Yes."

"You know, for a long time I thought you and I would end up together."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled, just a tad wistfully. "A long time ago, before I realized I missed my chance and I could never really get it back."

With a small sigh, he leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. "We made one amazing kid together, but we weren't any good together. We tried, but we couldn't really make each other happy. You know that."

She returned his hug and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Does she make you happy?" The question had to be asked because despite everything that had happened between them, she wanted this man to be happy.

Booth released her and smiled. "That would be an unqualified yes. She makes it all worth it, you know." His eyes sparkled. "She can also drive me crazy sometimes, but …"

"It doesn't matter," she murmured in understanding. "Because she makes it all worth it."

"Yeah."

"That's lovely." A little pang went through her. He had loved her but she had never made him feel like that. "And kind of amazing. I mean, I don't know her all that well, but you two have always seemed so very different."

Booth laughed warmly. "It would appear so, but I have it on good authority that all those differences are just superficial ephemera."


	90. It Works for Us

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Okay, I was surprised how many people weren't sure Booth was marrying Brennan, lol. Well, let me assuage your fears! Here it is, companion piece to #89. Tell me what you think. We likey?

**It Works for Us**

* * *

"A toast." Cam raised her beer. "To being happy."

Booth looked at his friend and lightly clinked his beer with hers. "I'll drink to that."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked.

Booth chuckled. "Me? No. Bones, on the other hand …"

"She's nervous?" Cam was surprised. As far as she could tell, Brennan was her usual, composed self.

"I keep expecting her to call the whole thing off."

"What? No way. Didn't _she_ ask _you_?"

"Yeah, but she's still trying to rationalize whether it's a good idea or not."

Cam threw him a surprised look. He seemed very relaxed for someone who might or might not get married tomorrow. "If you're not sure she's going through with it, why aren't you a little more on edge?"

"Oh, I wasn't really serious before. She's not going to call it off," he smiled crookedly. "I don't think."

Cam just shook her head. "You two have got the weirdest relationship."

Booth shrugged. "It works for us."

The doors of the Founding Fathers opened and a blur of bouncing dark curls headed straight for him. He scooped up his daughter and gave Brennan a surprised look. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"She wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow."

"I don't think six year olds are allowed here," he said with an indulgent smile.

"I'm almost seven," he was informed primly.

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference."

Booth paid his tab and walked outside. "Tell Cam about your dress," he instructed, setting his daughter down, knowing Cam would keep an eye on her.

Grabbing Brennan's hand, he walked a few steps with her. "Hi," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "We still getting married tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why?"

He smiled as he kissed her. "Just checking."

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. The premiere was lovely. I enjoyed it very much, hope you all did too!**.


	91. Keep On Trying to Get On Home to You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: The way I'm vomiting up drabbles, this might be done before the next episode even airs, lol. Okay, not quite, but still, I know I keep updating this, but that's just how the muse works. I promise other stories (cough Fated cough) will be updated this month too, fingers crossed.

**Keep On Trying to Get On Home to You**

* * *

He walked through the front door and knew something was wrong.

She was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, crying softly.

"Bones!"

Her eyes flew to his and a loud sob broke free. "I'm okay."

"What? Okay?" Booth rushed forward. "This doesn't seem okay." He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With a little choked sound, she turned, burying her face against him.

"It's my own fault," she mumbled tearfully. "I knew the desire to watch that was an emotional one that would likely lead to tears, but I did it anyway."

Booth stroked her hair and noticed the frozen image on the small TV he'd finally convinced her to leave out of its closet prison. "Oh, Bones."

"I don't know why … I thought—I …" she sighed weepily. "It's irrational. She can't comfort me anymore. She's dead."

"She's still your mom," Booth said softly.

Her small fist clutched his jacket and her frame shook in near silent tears. His own throat constricted. He'd gotten used to her random bursts of tears over the last few months, but this was different. She had explained to him how crying during pregnancy was a hormonal trigger and not due to any sadness. But he knew, whatever the trigger, this was about sadness.

"I love you," he whispered softly, holding her tightly.

Brennan raised her tear-stained face to his. "I think I'm going to cry for a little while longer," she informed him.

"Okay."

He shifted on the couch, found them a more comfortable position. Her cheek went back to his chest, tears that were no longer quite so raw falling on his white shirt.

He kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're home."

"Always, Bones."

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. Not gonna lie, a crying Brennan makes me choke up a little!  
**


	92. One Fine Line

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I seem to be on BB speed or something, I don't know. But these keep crowding my mind and so I'm posting them.

**One Fine Line**

* * *

In the dark, he slipped into bed beside her. Almost instantly, she rolled right into his arms.

"Goddamn it, Bones," he breathed, his fury unmistakable even as he held her flush against his body.

"We're not supposed to go to bed angry," she reminded him of his own rule. "That's what you said."

"I know what I said," he seethed, unable to separate greasy fear from righteous fury. "But I'm still furious and I need to hold you so you're gonna have to deal."

"I'm not going to apologize," she said stubbornly.

"And I'm not going to stop being angry." His arms tightened around her and he breathed deeply, soothing himself—not his anger but his fear— with her scent. "You could have fuckin' died."

"You too, Booth," she shot back and the sudden thought that they could have left behind one orphaned little girl had her body shaking uncontrollably. "Oh God. Oh God. If we … if we'd both—" Her voice broke and he buried his face into her hair.

"I know. Jesus Christ, I know."

"I couldn't leave you," she said, voice raw and it was as much of an apology as he would get. "I _couldn't_."

"I know that too." He found her mouth and kissed her softly and it was as much of a concession to his anger as he was willing to make at the moment. "But I can still be pissed at your goddamn stubbornness."

There was nothing to say to that so Brennan just stroked her hand along his back. "Seven hours later and I'm still terrified," he confessed starkly. "In one second, one fucking second and I could have lost you today, Bones."

"I know, but I would have done it all over again because I could have lost you too."

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. If you're overdosing on BB, fair enough, just let me know. I know there's such thing as too much of a good thing.  
**


	93. New Life, New Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: A tag of sorts for the season premiere, so if for some reason you've yet to watch that, be warned. I think based on this, you'll be able to guess what my favorite part of that final scene was.

**New Life, New Memories**

* * *

He inserted his key in the lock and couldn't help the automatic smile. His partner was waiting for him on the other side of that door. Months—_months_ later and it still seemed just a bit unreal. He wondered how much more surreal it would seem when it was _their_ front door he was opening.

It was taking them longer than expected to find a place they both liked, but he wasn't really worried. In truth, there was very little he worried about anymore when it came to them. Not because it was easy—God knows it wasn't, they still argued and bickered and saw the world in very different ways—but because it was right.

Them two together was just so damn right.

He walked in and Brennan smiled. "Booth, come look at this."

She was poring over some papers spread out on the table. He walked forward to see what had her so entranced. "Angela drew them for us. I like this one."

Booth chuckled at all the treehouse schematics. "We haven't even found a house yet."

"It's always good to be prepared." Her fingertips traced another sketch. "I like this one as well. I'm having trouble choosing. What do you think?"

He looked at her, so earnestly engrossed in choosing the perfect treehouse and fell in love all over again. "I like this set up," he pointed to a roomy, sprawling depiction. "It's big, so it can be half lab, half fort."

"Mmm, very true."

He kissed her cheek and pulled up a chair next to her. They spent a good hour looking through the various sketches, discussing the merits of each one.

She couldn't seem to stop smiling and Booth decided his next birthday present to Angela was going to be extra nice.

* * *

**-x-**

_In case you're wondering, I do have plans to update other stories besides this one :)_


	94. Thanks for the Gum

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Just for fun. Inspired by a conversation with Bones pal _**va32h**_. Because we just bet Brennan's brain melts when Booth kisses her! :)

**Thanks for the Gum**

* * *

She walked by him and he caught her arm.

"Hello," he grinned down at her, his hands smoothing down her back.

"Hi." Automatically, Brennan inhaled, noting he smelled nice. He always did. And it always distracted her. "I have dissertations to review."

Booth chuckled, brushing her lips lightly. "Okay." She had been in work mode all day and he felt it was time to distract her. It was Sunday, after all. "Lemme just do this."

He caught her lips. Hers parted automatically and his tongue swept inside. Feeling playful, he slipped her the gum he'd been chewing and felt her smile against his lips. Whenever he kissed her chewing gum, it almost always ended up in her mouth.

Eyes bright, she broke the kiss. "You are … very distracting."

"Am I?" he said innocently. With both hands he cupped her bottom, pressing her against him.

"Booth, I have …work," she tried to protest. "Papers to read …" Brennan tried to explain, but her head dipped back when his lips landed on her throat. Her mind felt fuzzy already, but she tried to resist. If she gave in, it would be at least an hour before her brain began working properly again.

"Okay," Booth agreed again, spreading a row of kisses over the side of her neck. "Papers," he mumbled against her skin. "About what?"

"Mmm …um, science," Brennan breathed, raising a hand and winding it through his hair. "And …and …" His teeth dragged down the front of her top, exposing the upper swell of her breasts. "Science," she repeated.

That's how he knew he had her. Promptly, he scooped her up in his arms.

Booth kissed her again, playing with the gum inside her mouth and Brennan had to smile. "Thanks for the gum."

He chuckled warmly. "Anytime."

* * *

**-x-**

**_One of the last companion pieces coming up next. I know there's a lot of drabbles to pick from at this point, but give it a try anyway :)_**


	95. Happiness is Coming Home to You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I'll confess I don't really do the TG thing, but still I figured a happy little drabble was in order to celebrate. Companion piece to # 82 (_Team Effort_).

**Happiness is Coming Home to You**

* * *

After a long day, it was good to go home. It was even better to go home to his partner and his daughter.

"You have a good day?" he asked Brennan, before turning to the smiling baby in her arms. "What about you? I'm sure you did," he cooed. Booth planted loud kisses on her rosy cheeks. "Yeah, you did. Napping and eating and pooping, right?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at the baby talk she found so ridiculous but had to smile at the sounds coming out of her daughter. She was such a happy baby and Brennan had discovered it was impossible to hear her or hold her or just see her without smiling. "I wasn't very productive today," she admitted to Booth. "I um … I fell asleep in my office."

"Oh yeah?" he said casually.

Brennan made a face. "I only meant to take a small nap. I can't believe nobody woke me. I slept for hours, Booth."

"Well, you probably needed the sleep," he said breezily. She looked unsatisfied and he reached for his daughter, bouncing the baby a little.

"I'm not the only one waking up during the night," she mused, giving him an inquisitive look. "Do you find yourself napping in your office too?"

"Ah, well," he drawled out. "I'm really tired. All the time."

Her eyes narrowed. "So that's a no."

He chuckled at her disgruntled tone. "I'm not the one that gave birth, Bones."

Hours later, after much rocking and bouncing and begging one adorable little girl to fall asleep, Booth finally snuggled Brennan into him. "Maybe she'll sleep a full four hours straight tonight," he mused hopefully.

Brennan gave a sleepy murmur. "Can't keep falling asleep at work," she mumbled against his chest.

He smiled into her hair. "Of course not."

* * *

**-x-**

**Happy Thanksgiving (or Thursday) to all!**


	96. Here with You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: So, with the end of OBU (and a big thanks to everyone who's stopped by that last chapter and commented!), I thought it was time to continue wrapping up other stuff! So here we go! **Warning:** For the spoiler purists, there's a slight spoilery allusion which if you don't know anything about the season, it won't even matter, but just warning.

Enjoy!

**Here with You**

* * *

At first, he was disoriented. And then she called out his name in a sob and he was fully awake.

"Bones," Booth reached out, shook her gently. "Baby, baby, wake up." He put a hand on her belly. She was due any day now and Booth wondered if a nightmare was one of those things that could make you go into labor. "Bones, c'mon," he pleaded.

He didn't want to shake her too hard, but she was still dreaming, twisting and thrashing against him so much, Booth was afraid she'd hurt herself. His voice became louder and more desperate. "Bones …please, sweetheart, please wake up."

He wrenched the covers away from them both and knelt beside her, both hands on her shoulders shaking softly until her eyes finally slammed open. "B-Booth?"

"I'm right here," he breathed, helping her sit up a little. He turned his bedside lamp on and then gathered her as close as her very pregnant stomach would allow. Her forehead was damp and her eyes looked big and still terrified. "Jesus, baby."

"It's the Gravedigger all over again," she said shakily.

"No." He kissed her neck, stroked his hands soothingly over her tummy. "No, Bones. This bastard's not going to touch you or me or anyone we care about."

The words could be easily rebutted, but she was too emotionally exhausted to say more than a tired, "We don't have any evidence against him."

"We'll get him, we always do." Under their joined hands, the baby kicked and Booth smiled. "See? She agrees with me."

Head resting on his shoulder, Brennan nodded and ran her palm in a circle over her stomach, automatically soothing herself and her baby. "He hurt you. I couldn't do anything."

"Aw, baby, just a dream." He kissed her temple. "I'm right here."


	97. Girls Having Fun

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Enjoy and if you care to comment, I'm not gonna turn it down :)

**Girls Having Fun**

* * *

"Um, what's going on here, Bones?"

But Booth was afraid he already knew. The dining hall had been converted into a mini lab, complete with microscope, scalpels, and the table doubling as the forensics platform.

"Ah, Booth, you're just in time." Brennan donned her lab coat.

"Daddy, we're de-ssecting!"

"Dissecting," Brennan corrected gently and leaned down to help her daughter into her own miniature lab coat. "Would you care to join us, Booth?"

"Ah … you know, babe, I think this should be mother-daughter time." Brennan gave him a knowing look and he picked up his seven-year old, smiling a little at the identical ponytail and blue lab coat. "Look at you, my little scientist."

He gave her a noisy kiss and set her back down. Immediately, she ran to the makeshift lab table. "Remember, gloves first," Brennan instructed and Booth wrapped an arm around her waist as they both watched their daughter carefully put tiny latex gloves on.

"God, Bones, she looks more like you every day."

Brennan grinned. "Yes, though many of her physical characteristics stem from your genetic contributions."

He chuckled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "She's beautiful and that's all you." His hand trailed up her back to cup her nape and he pressed another kiss, to her neck this time.

"Don't flirt," she said, pulling away from his tempting lips. "No flirting allowed during mother-daughter time."

He gave his best charm smile. "C'mon, baby, I'd just get in the way."

"Mm-mm," she smacked his rear end firmly, but relented. "Go."

He smiled and returned her butt smack with a softer, playful one of his own. "You girls have fun."


	98. Echo of Your Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: It's kinda late but my own small tag for Male in the Mail. Feel free to share your thoughts on the episode, but please do so without trashing anyone. Enjoy!

**Echo of Your Love **

* * *

In the darkness, there was only the soft sound of their breathing.

She reached out, palm resting on his bare chest. The touch was so gentle, it made him shudder. Booth covered her hand with his and brought it up to kiss her knuckles.

Brennan cupped his cheek and shifted, the bulge of her stomach an effective barrier between them. "I want you closer," she whispered.

"Turn around," he said hoarsely. His hand traveled to her hip, helping her gently. He scooted forward, molding his chest to her back.

With a deep, heartfelt sigh, he buried his face against the crook of her neck. His hand splayed protectively on her belly and her fingers laced with his.

Lips pressing against her skin in a gentle kiss, Booth inhaled deeply. She smelled like redemption, his own personal salvation and the sweetest love.


	99. When You Put It That Way

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: A smutty drabble to make the wait for TH easier. Enjoy!

**When You Put It That Way**

* * *

Brennan woke up …aroused was the polite term. But horny was probably the more accurate one.

She stretched and ran her hands over her sensitive breasts and swollen abdomen. Her nipples were tight and she was pleasantly wet. The realization that she was alone in bed had her pouting and reaching for her cell at the same time.

"Hey, Bones," Booth answered her call warmly.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I thought I'd hit the gym for a bit." He shifted the phone. "I left pancakes in the oven for you. I didn't wanna wake you."

"I'm awake now."

"O-okay."

"Booth!" she whined.

He laughed. "What?"

"I would like you to come home."

"Right now?"

"Yes, please," she said politely. "I'm sensitized and highly lubricated and would very much like to have intercourse with you."

He groaned. "Do you have to say it like that?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Would you come home and fuck me, please."

He slammed his brakes and made a U-turn.

When he walked through the bedroom door, she gave him a saucy grin. "Hi, Booth."

He chuckled and stripped. "You're something else."

Booth straddled her thighs, hands caressing her substantial belly. Sex in the missionary position was a thing of the past. Good thing she liked it doggy style. He helped her turn and held her hips steady as he entered her.

She moaned loudly and Booth bit down on his bottom lip. Slowly, he thrust in and out, letting the sounds she was making guide his pace. She was wet as hell and he slid oh so damn easily into her tight body.

"Oh, my god," she panted, hands fisting the sheets beneath her. "Booth, you feel so good."

Brennan came with a sexy little whimper and he spilled inside her in a shuddering orgasm.

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. There is one more drabble left on this, hope you've had fun with this collection. You know what to do! :)  
**


	100. Coming Back Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Last drabble of this collection. I kinda wanted something that could work with any other in the series and I hope this is it! Much thanks to everyone who read and reviewed through these 100 chapters. I discovered writing something with a self-imposed word count can be incredibly difficult, but rewarding!

Hope you enjoy this last one!

**Coming Back Home**

* * *

"Brennan, just go."

"But it's the middle of the workday—"

"Oh please," Angela raised a hand. "Like you've gotten anything done anyway."

"I have been distracted," Brennan admitted.

"And grumpy," Angela muttered. She gave Brennan her purse and shooed her towards the door. "Go. Daycare can contact me if something comes up."

Without further arguing, Brennan drove to the airport and when she spotted him across the crowded terminal, her stomach clenched. Her steps quickened almost without her permission and then she was in his arms.

"Bones!" He dropped his carry-on and picked up his partner. "W-What are you doing here, babe?"

"Picking you up, of course."

"But you always say … oh," Booth smiled as he figured it out. "You really missed me, huh?"

"No," she mumbled, arms going around him as her face buried against his neck.

He chuckled, fingers winding through her hair. "Mmm, well, is it okay if I missed you?"

"Yes."

"A week is too long to be without you," he murmured into her hair. "God, you smell like heaven." Booth curved a hand over her jaw and leaned back to look at her. "Now, tell me you missed me."

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth," he said happily. "I know you've been cranky this week," Booth teased softly.

Brennan frowned. Someone in the lab had obviously blabbed. "What makes you think that had anything to do with you?"

He gave a charm smile. "Didn't it?"

She raised a haughty eyebrow. "Perhaps." He waited expectantly and a smile tugged at her lips. "Oh, alright. I missed you horribly and you know it."

Booth laughed softly. "Me too, Bones," he whispered against her lips. "Missed you like hell." She sighed, he held her closer. "Only good part of going away is coming back home to you."

* * *

**-x-**

**Writing drabbles is a lot of fun (I highly recommend it!). This was kinda of an experiment for me and I enjoyed it a lot. If you had fun with me, hope you let me know! :)  
**


End file.
